Fifty Shades of Grey (REMAKE - DLDR)
by ruka17
Summary: Jantungku berdetak kencang. Nafasku memburu. Aku menggigit bibirku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam. Parasnya yang tampan. Sifatnya yang arogan dan mengintimidasi. Got me looking so crazy in Love. BOYXBOY (DLDR). Daehyun, Youngjae, Kyungsoo, Jongin with BAP, EXO, and GOT7
1. Chapter 1

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK~

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

**NOTE: Cerita ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel terkenal E. dengan judul yang sama yaitu Fifty Shade of Grey. Karena ini merupakan remake tentu saja banyak kemiripan mulai dari karakter tokoh dan alur cerita. Ini bukan plagiat! See, karena ini hanyalah tulisan fans gila yang menyukai tulisan hasil karya E. dan tentu saja hardshipper DAEJAE. Saya tahu memang banyak sekali author yang me-remake novel ini dan saya juga tahu kalau sebagian readers akan menganggap ini sebuah plagiat. But, I just wanna show you all that I keep writing this not for plagiarism but for my deepest respectful to my favorite author. You think I'm crazy? Yes, I am. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau terlalu banyak kemiripan tokoh, alur cerita maupun tulisan. Bash? Silahkan. But I keep writing this. Hahahahaha.**

.

.

.

Kota Seoul yang terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Aku kini duduk dikursi penumpang, melihat kearah luar jendela. Aku menghela nafas. Masih sekitar 30 menit lagi aku sampai dikantor pusat Jung Corp untuk melakukan wawancara yang sebenarnya bukan keinginanku. Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Yoo Youngjae, Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan sastra inggris di salah satu universitas yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku sekarang berada didalam sebuah taxi dengan berbagai macam alat seperti pulpen, buku dan recorder? Ya, itu semua karena teman satu apartmentku, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lah yang searusnya melakukan wawancara ini untuk tugas akhirnya. Namun tugas ini akhirnya dialihkan padaku karena tadi pagi kyungsoo terlihat pucat dan kerap kali muntah hingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Yah, tidak ada pilihan selain membantu sahabatku yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat itu.

Kini aku berdiri didepan sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sangat besar dengan lantai yang mencapai 45 lantai dan terbuat dari rangkaian baja dan kaca. Tentu saja sangat megah dan membuat nyaliku menciut seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun menjelaskan padaku siapa yang akan ku wawancara hari ini. Yang aku ketahui aku hanya perlu datang kemari dan mewawancarai pimpinan Jung Corp. Ugh awas saja kau kyungsoo! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri dibalik meja besar yang berada di loby. Wanita itu membungkuk ramah dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Saya disini ingin melakukan wawancara dengan pimpinan Jung Corp."

"Ah, Tuan Do Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Maaf, saya temannya. Mr. Do tidak bisa datang kemari karena sakit dan saya yang menggantikannya."

Wanita itu menatap tajam diriku dari atas hingga kebawah seakan-akan mengintimidasiku. Ugh, aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya.

"Baiklah, tuan..."

"Yoo Youngjae." ucapku

"Tuan Yoo Youngjae, Anda sudah ditunggu. Silahkan naik keatas lewat lift disebelah sana. Anda bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Jung di lantai 30."

Aku pun berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badan, lalu berjalan melewati beberapa penjaga keamanan berpakaian hitam menuju kedalam lift.

TING!

Lift kini terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah loby besar lainnya yang juga dijaga oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang lainnya.

"Tuan Yoo, Anda telah ditunggu Mr. Jung diruangannya. Bolehkah saya membawakan jas Anda?

"Ah, ne. Terima Kasih."

Wanita itu membawaan jas miliku dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Apakah anda ingin minum sesuatu, tuan?"

"Segelas air mineral saja," ujarku dengan suara serak akibat gugup.

"Baiklah, Saya akan membawakannya untuk anda. Silahkan masuk." ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah pintu besar dihadapanku.

"Terima Kasih." ujarku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Aku pun menatap pintu baja dihadapanku dan dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tidak perlu diketuk. Silahkan masuk saja Mr. Yoo." ujar wanita berambut pirang tadi.

Aku menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum kikuk karena perbuatanku yang memalukan itu. Aku menghebuskan nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan meremas kuat kedua telapak tanganku. Aku pun membuka pintu baja itu, memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan entah mengapa, mungkin kareka aku terlalu gugup, aku pun tersandung dan terjatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai marmer terlebih dahulu. Ugh, itu sangat memalukan! Sangat sangat memalukan!

Aku merangkak mendekati salah satu sofa yang ada didekatku sebelum sebuah tangan besar dengan jari-jari yang panjang menggenggam tanganku dan membantuku berdiri, membuatku melirik siapa pemilik tangan yang menolongku. Dan aku pun terdiam. Ah, tidak. Aku terpana akan ketampanan pria yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam tanganku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali dan mulutku membuka lalu menutup kembali layaknya orang idiot karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Muka ku pasti terlihat konyol dimatanya. Semburat merah muda perlahan muncul dikedua pipi _chubby_ ku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu dan menyembunyikan rona merahku darinya.

Sial. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sangat tampan, muda, tinggi yang hampir setara denganku walau ku akui dia lebih tinggi dariku, memakai jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang melekat pas di badannya yang berotot dan proporsional, dasi yang senada dengan jas yang dipakainya, serta celana yang pas dengan kakinya yang ramping dan panjang. Jangan lupakan mata hazelnya yang tajam dengan sedikit garis mata yang tebal, bibirnya yang merah penuh serta rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi.

Butuh beberapa saat untukku bisa mengendalikan diri dan mencoba untuk tenang. Hey, Youngjae bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh! Kau straight! Kau bukan gay! Tapi untuk sesaat aku menampik kata-kata bahwa aku adalah seorang straight! Hell no! Kau pasti sudah gila Yoo Youngjae.

Aku pun berjabat tangan dengannya. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutku. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan meremasnya kuat. Menundukkan wajahku karena malu. Nafas ku tercekat. Aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Kenapa diriku tidak bisa setampan dia? Sial.

"Maaf dan eum... terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum manis padaku. Ugh, aku merasa AC didalam ruangan ini sangat-sangat tidak berguna. Badanku panas dan perutku kembali merasa mual. Apa aku sudah ketularan penyakit Kyungsoo?

"Dan eum Mr. Do sedang tidak sehat. Jadi saya yang menggantikannya. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan Mr. Jung."

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. Aku pun duduk dalam diam, lalu membuka tasku dan mengaduk-aduknya, mencari sebuah notes dan tentu saja recorder untuk mempermudah wawancaraku. Aku kembali menghela nafas sebelum mengatur recorderku yang sialnya aku menjatuhnya lebih dari dua kali, membuat diriku terlihat sangat bodoh sedangkan pria yang duduk dihadapanku hanya menatapku dan menungguku dengan sabar. Aku mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksinya. Dia sedang memperhatikanku. Dengan santai satu tangannya ia letakkan di pangkuan pahanya, dan tangan satunya lagi ia letakkan di dagunya dan jari-jari panjangnya itu menari-nari di atas bibir merah penuh yang minta dicium itu.

BUGH!

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" dia tampak terkejut dengan tindakan bodohku menepuk jidatku dengan buku notes. Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu membenarkan poni rambutku dengan tangan bergetar seraya menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Jung. Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan wawancara seperti ini sebelumnya." Dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Yoo Youngjae imnida."

"Jung Daehyun." ujar pria itu dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku. Sial. Pipiku mulai kembali merona lagi.

Aku pun berdeham sebelum mengangkat recorder ku kearahnya. "Bolehkah aku merekam suaramu?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Baiklah, kau boleh merekamnya."

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu Tuan Jung."

"Of course." Dia tersenyum menggoda ke arahku dan menertawakanku. Pipiku lagi-lagi kembali memerah. Aku mencoba untuk duduk tegak dan bersikap tenang. Memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa bersikap elegan? Aku juga bisa.

"Ehem...baiklah." Aku memulai wawancaraku yang kurasa akan terasa lama ini. "Di usia semuda ini, Anda sudah mampu membangun perusahaan besar tidak hanya di Korea, tapi yang ku ketahui Jung Corp merupakan perusahaan property terbesar yang ada di Asia. Apa arti bisnis ini menurut Anda?"

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Tuan Yoo, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana cara mereka bekerja, apakah mereka berkembang atau tidak. Aku memiliki tim yang hebat dan luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan mempesona.

Sadarlah Youngjae! Jangan bersikap bodoh. Dia itu hanya seorang pria yang sukses diusia muda dengan berkah ketampanan. Ugh, sial! Dia memang tampan dan itu tidak bisa ku tepis.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai sebuah keberhasilan, seseorang harus ahli terlebih dahulu terhadap apa yang dikerjakannya,memahaminya luar dan dalam, serta tahu setiap detailnya. Aku bekerja keras, dan itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku mencapai keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami untuk dapat melihat orang yang memiliki kerja yang baik dan ide yang cerdas."

"Mungkin kau hanya beruntung." Ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar pertanyaan Kyungoo, tapi pria dihadapanku ini membuat diriku kesal dengan sikapnya terlalu arogan. Aku melirikkan mataku dan aku dapat melihat mata tajamnya menyala karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan, Tuan Yoo. Semakin aku bekerja keras, semakin beruntunglah aku. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana caraku mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timku dan mengarahkan mereka kepada satu tujuan yang sesuai."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang suka akan kekuasaan." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpaku sadari. Membuatku ingin menampar mulut bodohku.

"Aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku, Tuan Yoo." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Aku melirik sekilas dan dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya begitu tampan.

BUGH!

Aku kembali memukul jidatku dengan notes ditanganku

"Apakah wawancara ini membuatmu sangat frustasi, Tuan Yoo?"

Sial. Dia menertawakanku! Aku menundukan wajahku dan menyembunyikan rona merah lagi-lagi muncul. Damn it! KAU BUKAN GAY Yoo Youngjae! Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang perempuan gila. Oh, salah. Aku ini namja. NAMJA! Ugh, sial!

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk menguasai orang lain." Dia melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Apakah kau merasa memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?"

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari puluhan ribu orang, Tuan Yoo. Dan itu membuatku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar seperti sebuah kekuasan. Jika aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis ini dan menjualnya, maka lebih dari puluhan ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek."

Mulutku menganga, membayangkan kurangnya rasa rendah hatinya. Dasar sombong. Gila kuasa. Dan tentu saja sok tampan. Tapi dia memang tampan. Ugh, WTF!

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi yang bisa menjawabnya?"

"Aku yang mempunyai perusahaanku. Aku tidak memerlukan dewan direksi untuk menjawab." Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku.

Aku kembali memerah. Aku berdeham lalu mengalihkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya hobi yang bermacam-macam, Tuan Yoo." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan aku kembali merasakan perutku mual. Aku merasa memanas di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Matanya yang seperti mamancarkan pemikiran-pemikiran jahat.

"Setelah kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai sejenak?"

"Bersantai?" dia tersenyum, menunjukan barisan gigi putih yang sempurna. Nafasku tercekat. Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti. Bagaimana bisa dia tercipta dengan sangat sempurna? Dia benar-benar tampan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehku. Yoo Youngjae pabbo! Kau bukan GAY!

"Aku berlayar, aku mengemudikan pesawat terbang, dan aku melakukan bermacam-macam hal dengan fisik." Dia sedikit bergeser, mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk ditopang oleh kaki kirinya. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang indah dan meletakkanya dengan sangat elegan seperti seorang bangsawan di pahanya yang berotot.

Aku pun menegakkan punggungku kembali dan melirik kearah daftar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan wawancara ini dengan segera.

"Anda berkecimpung di dunia property. Apa alasannya?"

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara mesin bekerja. Bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Terlebih lagi, aku sangat mencintai kapal. Apa yang bisa kukatakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang berbicara. Bukan logika dan fakta."

Matanya menatap ajam ke arahku. "Aku tidak tahu. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan cukup baik, Tuan Yoo."

"Kau juga berinvestasi di bidang pertanian, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa memakan uang, Tuan Yoo, banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak mendapatkan makanan dan kelaparan."

"Apakah ini sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatimu? Kau terdengar sangat dermawan. Apakah ini misi untuk membasmi kelaparan di dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Ini bisnis tuan Yoo. Bisnis yang sangat cerdas." Entah mengapa jawabannya kali ini terdengar tidak jujur. Aku tidak melihat memberi makan orang miskin bias bermanfaat dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk perusahaan besarnya.

Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya. Kalaupun iya, aku adalah orang yang sangat individual. Aku menyukai kekuasaan terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

Ugh, Lagi-lagi orang yang gila kuasa.

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?"

"Aku ingin memiliki mereka."

"Jadi kau merupakan konsumen terakhir?"

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku menelan kasar salivaku dan menggigit bibirku. Melirik pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kau di adopsi. Seberapa jauh keluargamu membentukmu hingga menjadi seperti ini?" aku melirik ke arahnya. Aku tau ini sangat pribadi dan aku berharap dia tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki tolak ukur untuk hal itu."

"Berapa umurmu saat kau di adopsi?"

"Kurasa ini terlalu pribadi, Tuan Yoo." Nada suaranya yang tegas dan mengintimidasi membuatku kembali merona.

Sial. Berapa banyak pria ini sudah membuatku merona? Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu Yoo Youngjae!

"Kau harus mengorbankan keluargamu untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Tuan Yoo, kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan."

"Maaf." Aku kembali pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluargamu demi sebuah pekerjaan?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga, tuan Yoo. Seorang kakak dan adik laki-laki beserta kedua orang tua yang aku sayang. Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan perluasan keluargaku."

"Apa kau gay?"

Dia tampak terkejut, lalu enyeringai. Aku malu. Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal ini padanya sebelum aku menyaring pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu bila menyangkut orientasi seksualku, Tuan Yoo." Dia tersenyum menggoda. Sial. Apa AC diruangan ini benar-benar rusak? Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengipas-ngipas wajahku.

"Apakah kau kepanasan, Tuan Yoo." Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

Oh Gosh! Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dan menggeleng perlahan. Kembali menggigit bibirku.

"Aku baik-baik saja tuan Jung. Aku minta maaf atas pertanyaanku yang tadi, err... itu tertulis disini. Ya, begitulah." Ujarku gugup dan dia semakin menatapku intens.

"Jadi, ini bukan pertanyaanmu sendiri?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, Kyungsoo yang menyusunnya."

"Apakah kau rekan di organisasi majalah kampus?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya teman sekamarnya."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menilai. "Jadi, kau hanya seorang sukarelawan?"

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya di wawancarai? Kenapa sekarang dia yang menanyaiku?

"Aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya. Dia dalam keadaan tidak sehat."

"Arraseo."

TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri diloby depn tadi pun masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tuan Jung, pertemuan anda selanjutnya sekitar lima menit lagi."

"Batalkan saja pertemuannya." Dia berbicara dengan mata yang masih tetap menatapku.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Dia tampak bingung sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.Wanita itu mengangguk lalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, sampai dimana tadi, Tuan Yoo?" dia tersenyum kembali. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Obsidian hazelnya melirik tajam dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku terdiam. Nafasku kembali terhenti danpipiku kembali merona. Ia menempatkan sikunya ke lengan kursi. Jari-jari panjangnya menari-nari di bibir penuhnya. Jujur saja bibirnya itu sungguh mengangguku.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui dari pria sepertiku." Aku menggeram dalam hati. Sudah berapa kali pria dihadapanku ini membuat pipiku merona? Sial.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Aku belum membuat rencana apapun, selain aku harus lulus dengan nilai memuaskan."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami menjalankan program magang disini." ujarnya

Tunggu dulu. Apakah dia sedang menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh, aku akan mengingatnya." ujarku pelan.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" tanyanya kembali seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah jelas bukan?"

"Tidak bagiku." Tatapannya kembali tajam, menahan mataku untuk tetap bertatapan dengan mata tajamnya yang mengintimidasi. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil recoderku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselku.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat sekeliling kantorku terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Jung. Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk. Dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang." Tolakku dengan halus.

"Kau kembali ke tempat tinggalmu sendirian?" nada suaranya terdengar cemas

Mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi? Untuk apa dia mencemaskanku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Berhati-hatilah. Di luar banyak sekali orang yang tidak bisa kau percaya."

Seharusnya orang yang harus kutakutkan adalah dirimu Tuan Jung. Ya, aku akan sangat berhati-hati denganmu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Jung."

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan?" Dia menambahkan

"Ya, tuan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas waktunya."

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Yoo Youngjae." Dia kembali tersenyum seraya menggeser pintu ruangnya dan mempersilahkanku keluar terlebih dahulu.

Kami berjabat tangan. Perutku kembali merasa mual, otot-otot tubuhku menegang dan seluruh sarafku terasa berhenti bekerja. Benar-benar tiak baik untuk kesehatanku. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku, membungkuk ke arahnya dan berlalu menuju ruang depan. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang dan akupun menaikkan alisku. Apa lagi yang salah denganku?

"Apakah kau membawa jas miliknya?" ujar daehyun itu pada salah seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Ya." Wanita itu segera berdiri dan berlari ke arahku, menyerahkan jas milikku.

"Terima kasih." ujarku

Jung Daehyun menekan tombol lift yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Aku merasa canggung, dan terhipnotis olehnya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sesat aku merasa sesak di dadaku saat aku memikirkan kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Kenyataan aku tidak akan penah bertemu dengannya yang akan membuat perutku kembali merasa mual. Aku berdiri didalam lift dan pria bernama Jung Daehyun itu menatap kepergianku hingga pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen yang ku tinggali bersama kyungsoo. Sesampainya diapartemen, aku langsung mencari namja pendek itu dan menemukannya bergelung dalan selimut hangatnya. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kehadiranku langsung saja bangun dan menyambarku dengan rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Waseo (kau sudah pulang)?"

"Eoh..." aku hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana wawancaramu dengan Mr. Jung? Apa dia benar-benar tampan?"

Aku berdecak sebal. "Kau tidak memberitakukan padaku bagaimana wujud Mr. Jung itu."

"Well, ku kira kau sudah tahu tentangnya kalau dia adalah pria muda yang sexy dan tampan. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia tidak terlihat memiliki seorang kekasih atau pun istri. Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan dia hanya tertawa mengejek padaku.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry dude. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus segera pergi ke cafe. Banyak pelanggan yang menungguku."

"Tapi, Youngjae-ah. Kau pulang dengan wajah pucat seperti itu. Ku rasa tidak masuk satu hari tidak masalah."

"Aku seperti ini karena dirimu."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry again. Kau ingin aku membuatkan secangkir kopi panas untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaebum bekerja sendirian."

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu bawalah ini bersamamu." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi _vitamin water_.

"Gumawo. Dan ini untukmu." Ujarku seraya menyerahkan recorder. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Thanks." ujarnya serya mengedipkan matanya. "Ah, Youngjae-ah. Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya menahan langkah kakiku.

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Apa kau memiliki foto pria tampan itu?"

Aku menaikkan alis kiriku. Hello? Untuk apa aku memiliki foto pria tampan itu? What? Apa aku baru saja mengatainya tampan? You must be crazy, Yoo Youngjae!

"Akan sangat bagus kalau artikelku nanti juga memasang fotonya. Yah, kau tahu? Cukup banyak gadis yang tertarik dengannya," lanjut kyungsoo

Oh, jadi dia ingin memasang foto pria itu untuk menaikkan rating dari artikel yang dibuatnya. Cukup logis bagiku.

"Maaf sekali. Tapi aku tidak punya selembar fotopun."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Arraseo. Berhati-hatilah dijalan."

.

.

.

Aku bekerja di cafe milik keuarga Jaebum. Aku hanya menjadi seorang pelayan disana. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku juga diminta untuk menjadi chef. Hanya beberapa kali. Tidak terlalu sering.

Aku bisa mendengar suara dentingan spatula yang bergesekan dengan panci dari dalam dapur dan suara bel yang berulang kali dibunyikan setiap ada pesanan. Seperti biasa, kami sangat sibuk apalagi sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 PM dimana para pekerja kantoran sering mampir ke cafe ini untuk menyantap makan malam sepulang kerja.

"Youngjae-ah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

Aku tersenyum pada temanku, Jaebum. "Wawancara hari ini hanya berlangsung beberapa jam, jadi aku bisa membantumu disini."

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." Dia membalas dengan senyuman, lalu mengacak surai hitamku.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu," ujarku seraya pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Okay. Aku akan menunggumu princess," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan genit membuatku ingin muntah dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku princess. Aku bukan yeoja!" ujarku protes dan dia hanya tertawa mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Aku kini berdiri dibelakang meja kasir setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan setelan hitam dan apron merah yang melilit dipinggang rampingku. Aku pun mengucapkan salam setiap kali ada pelanggan kami yang datang dan memberikan mereka daftar menu yang ada di cafe tempatku bekerja.

KLING!

"Selamat dat-," ucapanku terhenti ketika tatapanku menangkap sesosok namja berwajah tegas dengan mata hazelnya yang tajam berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Sesaat aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tuan Yoo, kurasa ini sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan." Dia menatapku intens.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini dengan rambut berantakan, baju v-neck hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dan celana jeans selutut, serta sepatu Nike. Dia terlihat seperti anak remaja yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam. Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas dan pipiku mulai merona. Apa aku terlihat sangat konyol dihadapannya sekarang? Tenangkan dirimu Yoo Youngjae.

"Tuan Jung." Ujarku pelan

Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya. "Aku sedang berada di daerah sekitar sini." Jelasnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan Yoo." Suaranya bass-nya yang terdengar berat dan serak membuatku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Ugh, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae? Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Jantngku berdebar cepat dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku merona hebat di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Aku terpana meihatnya sekarang. Dia tidak hanya tampan tapi juga lambang keindahan seorang pria yang memukau dan errr sexy. Aku menggigit bibirku, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"Youngjae, kau boleh memanggilku Youngjae saja. Tidak perlu seformal itu." gumamku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan Jung?"

"Aku ingin sepotong cheseecake dan secangkir machiato."

"Pesanan Anda akan segera datang. Silahkan menunggu," ujarku seraya pergi menyerahkan pesanan ke dapur melewati sebuah loker terbuka dibelakangku.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan yang dipesan oleh daehyun pun siap untuk diantar. Aku membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepotong cheseecake dan secangkir machiato dan menaruhnya dimeja tempat daehyun menunggu. Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya melewati sudut mataku dan retinaku tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan tajamnya. Jantungku kembali terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku.

Tepat sekali. Apa dia seorang paranormal?

"Kau pasti datang kemari untuk sebuah bisnis," tebakku

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengunjungi salah satu divisi ku disini."

See? Dia kesini bukan untuk menemuimu. Tunggu dulu. Apa aku sedang berharap? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakku?

"Apakah kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya langsung.

"Hmm..sudah tiga tahun." gumamku.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Apa sekarang Anda mencoba untuk mewawancaraiku, Tuan Jung?"

Dia tertawa lepas. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Itu saja."

Sial! Jantungku. Kembalilah berdetak dengan normal.

"Jadi?" dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku suka membaca novel-novel ringan, aku juga suka music terutama ballad, aku bisa bermain boxing dan aku lumayan dalam memasak."

"Novel apa yang kau sukai? Novel dewasa?" ujarnya menggoda.

"Tentu saja bukan." Aku membantahnya dan kembali merona karena ucapannya yang frontal.

"Aku menyukai novel-novel romantis dan menghibur. Aku sedikit menyukai buku berat, seperti sastra inggris"

"Sudah kuduga." Dia menyeringai menampilkan senyuman menggodanya.

Aku pun berdeham. "Apakah Anda ingin memesan yang lain?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana dengan artikelmu?"

"Aku tidak menulisnya. Temanku Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Dia seorang editor dimajalah kampus kami. Dan ia mengkhawatirkan tulisannya karena dia tidak mempunyai foto profilmu, Tuan Jung."

"Daehyun. Panggil saja aku Daehyun."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku merasakan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau aku memanggilmu Daehyun saja."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Ok." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Lalu, foto seperti apa yang diharapkannya?"wajahnya kembali terlihat serius.

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kyungsoo. Kau bilang dia menginginkan fotoku. Foto seperti apa yang dia mau?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu foto seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh kyungsoo

"Aku masih berada di sekitar sini besok. Jadi..."

"Tapi kita harus menemukan fotografernya terlebih dahulu, bukankah begitu hyung?" aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihatku. Sesaat dia terlihat seperto sedang menahan nafasnya. Dia tampak bingung. Jung Daehyun, terpesonakah dirimu akan ketampanan seorang Yoo Youngjae?

Aku langsung saja mengusir pemikiran nasisku. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Kabari aku tentang pemotretan besok, jika kau sudah mendapatkan fotografernya." Dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan menguurkan secarik kertas padaku

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau dapat menghubungiku besok pagi."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Youngjae-ah."

Jaebum muncul dan memeluk pinggangku, membuatku sangat terkejut akibat pelukannya yang cukup erat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan Anda dengan princess-ku." Jaebum menekankan kata princess, membuatku menggeram pelan.

"Im Jaebum!"

"Yes, Princess."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ke arah Daehyun. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku, membuatku terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan ekspresinya berubah dingin.

"Jaebum, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

Jaebum pun melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggangku. Pandangannya kini beralih pada daehyun yang duduk dihadapanku. Dan seketika itu juga suasana berubah menjadi seperti di kutub utara. Mereka berdua saling melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi satu sama lain, membuatku merasa menjadi sangat kecil berada di antara mereka.

"Daehyun hyung, ini Jaebum. Dia adalah temanku dan dia anak pemilik cafe ini," jelasku

"Jung Daehyun"

"Jaebum." Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain dan aku bisa melihat aura mematikan satu sama lain diantara mereka.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau Jung Daehyun, pemilik Jung Corp itu? Wow, aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Kau sangat luar biasa membangun perusahaan sebesar itu sendirian." Jaebum yang tadinya bermuka masam langsung terpesona dalam waktu hitungan detik. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan bocah satu ini. Dan daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat," ujarku membuat kedua namja itu beralih menatapku. "Jaebum-ah, bukankah kau seorang fotografer?"

Jaebum menatapku bingung.

"Bisakah kau menolongku. Ah, bukan. Maksudku menolong kyungsoo untuk pengambilan foto profil daehyun hyung."

"Tapi aku hanya memotret benda mati, Youngjae-ah."

Aku memohon pada Jaebum dan melancarkan puppy eyesku yang selalu berhasil dihadapannya.

"Ok. As you want princess." ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Jaebum-ah!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam dapur.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Jung. Bye sweety princess." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Aku berdecak sebal. "Yak Im Jaebum! Aku tidak manis, aku tampan bodoh! Dan aku bukan princess." teriakku

"Dia benar, Kau manis." Daehyun berbisik. Aku kembali menatap pria itu dan wajahku kembali merona hebat. Kakiku rasanya seperti jelly. Aku tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badanku. Aku membungkukkan badanku, menjauh darinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Lama-lama aku berada di dekatnya, aku bisa terkena penyakit komplikasi.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat dia sudah menghabiskan cheseecake-nya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiriku dan lagi-lagi aku harus menahan perutku yang terasa mulas. Seluruh tubuhku melemas dan kakiku rasanya seperti jelly. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat panik dan aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas won dihadapanku seraya tersenyum. "Jangan lupa meneleponku saat kalian siap untuk melakukan pemotretan."

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya yang terdengar lembut ditelingaku.

Dia berbalik untuk pergi, namun sedetik kemudian berhenti berbalik menatapku. "Aku senang bukan Mr. Do yang mewawancaraiku." Dia tersenyum lembut kemudia melangkah keluar cafe, meninggalkanku yang hampir mati lemas akibat feromon Daehyun yang berbahaya. Sial! Sudah berapa kali aku dibuatnya hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Apa kau menyukai pria itu Yoo Youngjae? Baiklah, aku menyukainya. WTH! Apa aku baru saja menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai pria itu? Kau benar-benar sudah gila Yoo Youngjae! Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dirinya yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi kemudian aku mendesah pelan dan kembali pada kebiasaanku menggigit bibirku. It's like a nightmare. Or sweetdream?

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Untuk para readers, author mau minta maaf karena lagi-lagi author bikin FF baru padahal FF yang lama masih pada belum kelar hehehehehehe *nyengir* Doakan saja author bisa cepat-cepat mendapat pencerahan untuk bisa meneruskan FF Counting Stars, That XX dan WOH. At last, KAMSAHABNIDA YEOROBEUN~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shades of Grey 2

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : Crazy in Love - Beyonce (Fifty Shades of Grey Ver)**

.

Aku, Kyungsoo, Jaebum dan beberapa temanku lainnya kini sedang menata sebuah ruangan untuk pengambilan gambar. Hanya butuh 2 jam saja untuk menatanya. Tidak terlalu sulit dan kini kami hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Jung Daehyun untuk segera melakukan sesi pemotretan.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria yang sejak tadi ku tunggu. Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Daehyun berjalan kearahku. Apa kalian tahu? Dia terlihat begitu seksi dengan kemeja putih tipis, memperlihatkan otot-otot badannya dan skinny jeans hitam yang terlihat sedikit sobek dibagian paha dan lututnya, mempertontonkan kulit tan-nya yang tersembunyi. Oh Gosh! Bolehkah aku berteriak saat ini juga? Entah mengapa rasanya jantungku bergemuruh dan perutku mulai terasa mual. It's so freaking ass! Damn it!

"Youngjae-ah, kita bertemu lagi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku gugup. Aku sulit bernafas. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sadarlah Yoo Youngjae, sadarlah!

"Ehem," sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Kini kyungsoo berdiri disampingku dengan senyuman yang tidak kuketahui artinya.

"Ah, Daehyun hyung, ini temanku Do Kyungsoo." ujarku

"Tuan Do, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabar anda? Apa anda sudah sehat kembali?" Daehyun tersenyum tulus membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan Jung. Terima kasih." balas kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kemarin dan sebagai gantinya youngjae lah yang pergi menemui Anda."

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku malah senang bisa diwawancarai oleh Youngjae."

Aku menatap daehyun tidak percaya. Sudah bisa ku pastikan wajahku merona merah. Ugh, sial!

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena Anda sudah mau berbagi cerita dengan kami dan juga anda sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk pemotretan kali ini, Tuan Jung." Kyungsoo melayangkan senyum profesionalnya.

"Dengan senang hati." ujar daehyun seraya kembali menatapku. Wajahku kembali memerah. Sial!

GREP

Aku terkejut. Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Ini pasti kerjaan Jaebum. Dan benar saja, saat aku menoleh aku melihat Jaebum tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Tuan Jung. Anda sudah datang," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

Daehyun melihat Jaebum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menatap lama kearah tangan Jaebum yang memeluk erat pinggangku. Tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk. Sepertinya dia sangat tidak suka melihatku dipeluk oleh Jaebum. Tunggu dulu. Eey, itu tidak mungkin. Siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku sudah datang." ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ok. Kita mulai saja pemotretannya."

Kyungsoo pun mengantarkan daehyun ke ruang ganti sedangkan aku membantu yang lainnya untuk menyiapkan _lighting_. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit bagi daehyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih formal. Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok daehyun dengan balutan jas biru gelap yang pas ditubuh atletisnya dan rambut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, memberikan kesan santai namun elegan.

Daehyun pun berjalan kearah depan kamera. Ia membenahi posisinya dan mengikuti instruksi dari Jaebum selaku fotografer.

CLICK!

Mata hazelnya yang terlihat tajam, tertangkap oleh lensa kamera. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan lainnya terbebas. Bibirnya yang merah penuh menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang pasti bisa membuat jutaan wanita jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sial! Dia sangat tampan. Aku merasakan pipiku kembali merona dan nafasku tercekat. Hey, Yoo Youngjae, sadarlah!

"Cukup," ujar Jaebum seraya menyuruh temanku yang lainnya untuk mematikan _lighting_.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Tuan Jung." ujar Kyungsoo seraya menjabat tangan daehyun.

"Aku berharap bisa dengan segera membaca artikelmu, Tuan Do." ujar Daehyun dengan tersenyum lalu menoleh kepadaku yang berdiri dibelakang kamera.

Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya kearahku dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan, Youngjae?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik kearah kyungsoo dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Tentu." Aku kembali melirik kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kearahku sedangkan Jaebum menatapku dengan wajah masam. Apa Jaebum marah padaku?

"Terima kasih semua untuk hari ini. Dan maaf aku harus meminjam Youngjae sebentar." pamit daehyun

Meminjam? Memang dia kira aku ini barang huh? Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku dan daehyun sepertinya tersenyum puas melihatku.

Daehyun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti wanita. Aku sedikit sebal tapi aku menyukainya. Sial!

"Youngjae-ah, maukah kau menemaniku minum kopi?" aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Sudah pasti wajahku memerah karena jantungku memompa darah dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhku. Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah menyuruh Mr. Kim untuk mengantar mereka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahku.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi." ujar daehyun seraya menyeringai.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu menyusuri lorong menuju lift. Aku melirik kearahnya. Aku tidak tahu harus darimana kami memulai pembicaraan. Oh Tuhan, aku bisa gila. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Sesampainya di depan lift, dia menekan tombol dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Aku dan Daehyun segera memasuki lift. Aku berjuang keras menjaga wajahku agar terlihat biasa. Aku menundukkan wajahku ke lantai. Ketika aku melihat Daehyun melalui sudut mataku, dia tampak tersenyum kecil. Ah, tidak, lebih tepat disebut seringai. Kami melakukan perjalanan didalam lift dengan keheningan, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, Daehyun meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan jarinya yang panjang. Aku merasakan aliran darahku mengalir deras dan detak jantungku memacu dengan cepat. Aku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari didalam perutku.

Sesampainya di _coffee shop_, Daehyun melepaskan tanganku, dan mengarahkanku menuju meja kosong yang berdekatan dengan dinding kaca.

"Aku akan memesan kopi, kau duduklah disini. Kau ingin kopi rasa apa?"

"Aku mau_ mint tea _saja."

"Kau tidak ingin minum kopi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kopi."

Aku bisa melihatnya mengerutkan kening, sebelum beranjak menjauh dariku menuju tempat memesan minuman. Aku diam-diam menatapnya, saat ia berdiri seraya memilih-milih menu yang terpajang diatas counter. Tubuhnya yang tegap, badannya yang berotot, dadanya yang bidang dan kakinya yang ramping. Sekali dua kali dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang mengacak rambutnya yang halus dengan sangat elegan. Oh, aku ingin menyentuh rambut itu. Sial! Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh itu datang padaku, membuat pipiku memanas. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu cantik?" Daehyun berdiri disampingku dan akupun terkejut.

Aku kembali merona. Aku kembali berpikir bagaimana rasanya mengeluskan jari-jariku ke rambutnya. Apakah akan terasa lembut ketika kusentuh? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merutuk fantasi liarku.

Dia menaruh secangkir mint tea dan segelas americano yang tercium sangat harum diatas meja. Dia juga memesan chocolate muffin untuknya. Dia duduk dihadapanku dengan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang dan menaruh kedua sikunya dilengan kursi.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak ada." Aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku akan duduk berhadapan dengan Jung Daehyun, pemilik perusahaan besar Jung Corp disebuah _coffee shop_ kecil dipinggiran jalan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujarnya sebelum menyesap americano dari dalam gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mewawancaraiku?" dia tertawa kecil seraya menaruh gelas diatas meja dengan anggunnya. "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Siapa?"

"Teman kerjamu sekaligus fotograferku, Im Jaebum."

Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Mulutku menganga dan kembali menutup. Aku tertawa. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Jaebum?

"Tidak. Jaebum adalah sahabatku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Caranya memperlakukanmu dan caranya menatapmu. Dia menatapmu seakan-akan kau adalah pusat dari kehidupannya."

Tatapan mata hazel itu menahanku. Dia begitu mempesona. Aku ingin berpaling, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku telah terperangkap.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Dia seperti itu karena dia menyayangiku sebagai sahabatnya," ujarku

Daehyun mengangguk sedikit. Aku masih melihat sedikit keraguan disana.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, membuatku menahan nafasku.

"Bagaimana apa hyung?" gumamku.

"Pendapatmu tentangku."

"Kau sangat..."

Tampan.

"...mengintimidasi."

Aku mendengar helaan nafas panjang dan berat.

"Aku pasti terlihat menakutkan di matamu." Dia tertawa. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan menunduk terus. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu Youngjae-ah."

Damn! Bisa dipastikan wajahku merona hebat.

"Aku tidak cantik hyung. Aku tampan." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku

Kami terdiam beberapa saat dan aku kembali melirik padanya. Dia memberiku senyuman tipis.

"Huft." Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Entah mengapa kau sangat misterius, Youngjae."

Misterius? Aku? What is this? Kau lah yang misterius Tuan Jung.

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau juga sangat pintar dan mandiri."

Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku bingung. Apa laki-laki dihadapanku ini sedang memujiku? Aku menatap matanya, berusaha mencari tau apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kecuali, saat kau tersipu malu. Kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku jadi ingin mengetahui apa dan siapa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu cantik saat tersipu." Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan, tanpa melepas pandangannya dariku.

Oh Gosh. Apa dia sedang merayuku? Apa dia ingin membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung?

Aku tersipu malu, membuatnya tertawa riang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan barunya.

"Dasar, apakah kau terbiasa merayu laki-laki?" tanyaku

"Hanya laki-laki sepertimu, Youngjae." dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, membuat pipiku kembali memanas.

"Kau juga suka bertindak sesuka hatimu."

"Apa?"

"Tindakanmu memerintah semua orang." Ujarku cemberut.

"Aaaa... sepertinya ada yang marah saat ku panggil cantik." Dia tertawa mengejek. "Lagipula aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, Youngjae-ah." bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku menyeruput tehku dengan pelan sementara dia menghabiskan muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

"Ibuku tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya."

"Ayah kandungmu?"

"Bukan. Ia tinggal bersama ayah tiriku. Ayah kandungku telah meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun."

"Maaf." ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku seraya tersenyum keci.

"dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak memberiku banyak info."

Aku tertawa. "Begitu juga denganmu, tuan Jung Daehyun."

Dia menyeringai. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya di wawancara itu, termasuk orientasi seksualku."

Wajahku memerah mengingat wawancara memalukan tersebut. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Ayahku juga memimpin sebuah perusaan besar sepertiku, sedangkan ibuku seorang dokter yang hebat."

"Saudaramu?"

"Adikku Jongin, dia bekerja di bidang konstruksi, sementara kakakku Yongguk, dia bekerja sebagai musisi di Amerika." Jelasnya. "Lalu, keluargamu sendiri, apa pekerjaan mereka?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik tentang keluarganya.

"Ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan suaminya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan teh di Jepang." aku tersenyum saat mengingat ibu dan ayah tiriku.

"Apa kau merindukan keduanya?"

"Sangat." Ujarku seraya menundukkan wajahku.

Aku tidak sengaja melihat jam yang melilit dipergelangan tanganku. Ternyata cukup lama aku berbincang dengannya

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya, minggu depan aku harus menghadapi ujian akhir semester."

"Kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai ke parkiran."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, Youngjae-ah." Dia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar. Aku hanya bingung dan pasrah mengikutinya keluar dari _coffee shop_.

Kami berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil. Pikiranku berputar ketika aku mengetahui bahwa waktuku dengannya tidak banyak dan membuat hatiku terasa nyeri.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Aku mendekap mulutku sendiri saat aku menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku.

Dia tersenyum dan menatapku. "Tidak, Youngjae. Aku tidak berpacaran. Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya komitmen." ujarnya lembut.

Sesaat aku begitu senang, tapi sesaat kemudian aku merasakan sesak di bagian dadaku. Why is it so hurt. Tidak, aku harus pergi. Aku mencoba mengatur jalan pikiranku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku harus menjauh darinya, aku melangkah pergi, dan tanpa ku sadari aku tersandung.

"Youngjae!" teriak Daehyun. Ia menggapai tanganku dan menariknya hingga tubuhku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya bertepatan dengan seorang pengendara mobil yang lewat dan hampir saja menabrakku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku berada dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, membuatku merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Begitu memabukkan.

"Youngjae, kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahku. Jari-jarinya berkeliaran memeriksa tubuh dan wajahku dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, menggeseknya perlahan. Dia menatap mataku dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya. Tatapannya membakar seluruh tubuhku, membuatku menatap bola mata hazelnya yang teduh, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir yang- Oh, sial. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupku, aku ingin mencium bibir seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Sangat ingin, hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Aku merasa seperti lumpuh. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Dia menatapku, matanya menyipit, tatapannya menggelap. Dia bernafas lebih keras dari biasanya, dia menutup matanya sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Saat dia membuka mata kembali, dia menatapku tajam.

"Youngjae, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan laki-laki yang tepat untukmu." bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Nafasku tercekat dan aku merasakan sakit yang teramat dibagian dada kiriku akibat penolakannya.

"Youngjae, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan lembut dan mendorongku menjauh. "Pergilah."

Jiwaku ingin memberontak teriak saat ia menarik dirinya dari tubuhku. Membuatku kehilangan sesuatu. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan fantasiku tentangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Tuan Jung. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal." ujarku dingin. Dia tampak terkejut tapi aku tidak perduli.

Aku perlahan mejauhkan diriku darinya. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, berjalan melintasi jalan raya dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran, aku tidak mengijinkan tubuhku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, aku memerosotkan tubuhku dikursi kemudi dan air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan kini jatuh dengan derasnya. Aku marah atas diriku sendiri. Harapanku atas dirinya hancur seketika. Aku memeluk kedua lenganku dengan erat. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk seseorang.

Aku tidak sepintar kyungsoo, aku ceroboh, aku pemalu, dan sederet daftar panjang kesalahanku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi pendamping Daehyun. Stop! Berhenti menangis sekarang juga! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pulang dan belajar. Jangan memikirkan pria itu lagi. Kau bukan laki-laki yang lemah Yoo Youngjae. Aku menghapus kasar air mataku dan mulai mengendarai mobilku.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir telah usai. Aku mengembangkan senyum puasku. Aku juga berdoa semoga hasilnya memuaskan karena aku yakin aku telah mengerjakannya dengan baik. Kini pikiranku kembali pada setumpuk kegiatan yang sudah kurencanakan untuk menghabiskan liburan panjangku bersama teman-temanku dan juga keluargaku. Aku dan kyungsoo merencanakan untuk merayakan awal liburan kami dengan mengadakan party bersama teman-teman lainnya malam ini.

"Youngjae-ah, ada bunga untukmu dan juga sebuah paket." Ujar kyungsoo saat ia tengah membuka pintu apartemen kami. Dia berjalan kearahku dengan menenteng sebuah kotak hitam dan seikat bunga mawar merah.

Aku bingung. Aku merasa tidak memesan apapun? Lalu bunga? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Apa Jaebum yang mengirimkannya untukku? Aku melihat bunga mawar yang kini berada ditanganku, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa pengirimnya.

"Mungkin dari Jaebum. Bukalah." kyungsoo kelihatan sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak hitam itu, begitu pula denganku.

Aku pun membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya berisi beberapa buku dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Hai, Youngjae. Aku tidak sengaja mengetahui bahwa kau pengagum Jane Austen. Aku tau ini edisi lama, tapi ku harap kau menyukainya."

Aku melihat buku itu dengan teliti dan aku melebarkan mata tak percaya. Novel karya Jane Austen "Pride and Prejudice" yang diterbitkan ulang dan juga beberapa karyanya yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jung Daehyun." Ujar kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku menatap kyungsoo tajam. "Tidak. Kurasa dia hanya bersikap baik padaku."

"Yah, Youngjae-ah. Apa kau belum sadar juga? Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Apakah yang dikatakannya benar? Ah, tidak. Daehyun tidak menyukaiku. Aku kembali mengingat saat terakhir aku bersama dengannya dan dia menolakku dengan tegas. Membuatku kembali merasakan nyeri yang tidak ingin kurasakan lagi.

"Hey, kurasa kita harus segera bergegas. Kau tidak ingin Jaebum menunggumu kan?" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparkannya kearahku.

Aku menangkap kunci mobil dan menyambar jaket kulitku. "Let's go to the party."

.

.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo memasuki area bar terbuka. Suara dentuman music terdengar sangat bising. Bar ini dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati awal liburan mereka, melampiaskan kepenatan mereka dengan berdansa dan menegak minuman berwarna-warni yang memabukkan itu. Aku kini menjelajahi tempat itu dan menemukan Jaebum yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia menoleh kearahku dan menebarkan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Hai, princess." sapanya. Ia memeluk pinggangku dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipiku.

"Yak, Jangan merusak moodku, Im Jaebum." Dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Yougjae-ah, apa kau jadi pindah ke Gangnam?" tanyanya

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Orang tuaku dan kyungsoo telah membeli sebuah rumah kecil untuk kami tinggali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu, mungkin aku akan jadi tetanggamu," bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ah iya, aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan sebuah pameran. Apa kau ingin melihatnya sayang?"

Aku menatapnya dan mengusap lembut wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, Jaebum-ah." Dia tersenyum dan membawaku lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher jenjangku, mengecup ringan leher dan bahuku. Aku tersentak kaget, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perlakuannya padaku membuatku nyaman dan aku membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau sangat cantik dan juga seksi malam ini Sayang." Gumamnya

Nafasnya yang hangat dan berat menerpa kulitku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan tak sengaja aku mengeluarkan eranganku saat ia mengecup ringan belakang telingaku.

"Jaebum-ah," erangku.

"Kau sangat harum Sayang. Aku bisa gila berada di dekatmu."

Aku memukul pelan lengannya dan menatap kedua obsidian hitam itu. Jaebum terlihat berbeda dihadapanku sekarang. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup ditatap oleh tatapannya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi itu. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah untuk menghindari tatapannya. Saat aku melirik ke arah lantai dansa, aku terkejut dan seluruh tubuhku serasa seperti di sengat jutaan volt listrik. Aku melihat Daehyun berjalan menembus keramaian manusia menuju ke arahku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Apa aku tengah berhalusinasi? Jaebum menyentuh ujung daguku dan mengarahkanku untuk kembali menatapnya. Jaebum mengecup pipi dan keningku secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyayangimu, Youngjae-ah." Ujarnya lembut

"Aku juga." Bisikku sangat pelan.

Aku mendongak kembali menatap mata gelapnya.

"Jaebum aku-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, aku merasakan bibirnya berada diatas bibirku. Tubuhku seketika membeku. Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

BUGH!

Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Aku kini telah berada di dalam pelukan seorang Jung Daehyun. Dia memelukku dengan erat seakan aku adalah barang miliknya yang paling berharga yang hendak dicuri oleh orang lain. Aku bisa melihat tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia menggeram dengan suara tertahan.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu, Im Jaebum."

Aku merasakan tanganku digengam erat olehnya dan dipaksa keluar dari tempat itu tanpa sempat melihat wajah Jaebum yang mengeras. Setelah kami berada di luar, aku berusaha memberontak padanya. Aku menarik tanganku darinya, tapi dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dipergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha memukul lengan serta tubuhnya yang dapat ku jangkau dengan pukulanku, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming dan pasrah menerima pukulanku.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Daehyun," teriakku memberontak

Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk memberontak dan ia mengetahuinya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menggendong tubuhku menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil, ia menyandarkan badanku dipundaknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku harus memberitahu keadaanku pada kyungsoo." Gumamku. Sial! Aku merasa kepalaku ingin pecah. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak meminum minuman laknat itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Entahlah."

Pikiranku saling bertabrakan, emosiku bercampur aduk, rasanya duniaku berputar cepat dan pandanganku berubah gelap. Aku memejamkan mataku sebelum aku mendengar teriakan cemas Daehyun.

"Youngjae."

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan udara yang segar, tidak ada kebisingan, tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, ranjang yang empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Aku membuka mataku yang tertutup. Untuk sesaat aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru arah. Ruangan ini yang terlihat asing dimataku. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Kamar ini terlihat besar dan mewah dengan design interior bergaya eropa klasik yang dipadukan dengan pernak pernik modern.

Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini? Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi kepalaku terasa amat sakit seperti terhantam oleh tembok besar. Wajahku memucat ketika aku mengingat samar-samar kejadian tempo hari. Aku mengingat dengan jelas saat aku berada didalam bar bersama kyungsoo dan disaat aku bertemu dengan Jaebum. Aku meminum minuman laknat itu bersama beberapa temanku dan aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat Jaebum mengutarakan isi hatinya padaku. Dan tentu saja aku juga mengingat ciuman yang Jaebum berikan padaku. Shit! Lihat saja, aku akan menghajarnya nanti.

Aku menjerit tertahan ketika otakku mengingat kejadian disaat daehyun tiba-tiba datang dan memukul telak rahang Jaebum. Aku panik dan membungkam mulutku kuat-kuat. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mungkin sedang berada dikamar daehyun. Tunggu dulu. Aku membuka sedikit selimutku. Aku kembali terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar. Oh shit! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhku. Yeah, tidak seluruhnya. Paling tidak aku masih memaki boxerku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa dia yang melakukannya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku frustasi. Wajahku kembali merona dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak, tidak, tidak ada bekas ciuman, tidak ada bau aneh disekitar tubuhku dan pantatku tidak terasa sakit. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dalam keadaan setengah naked? Aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melompat kaget dan tubuhku membeku. Aku melirik kearah pintu dan mendapati daehyun membuka lebar pintu tersebut lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Dia melirik sekilas tubuh bagian atasku dan bisa kupastikan ia mempertontonkan seringaiannya, membuat wajahku merona dan tubuhku bergetar hebat dibawah tatapannya. Aku pun segera menaikkan selimutku sampai batas dada.

Aku menatap dirinya. Ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan training hitam yang terlihat basah seperti orang yang habis berolah raga. Badannya terekspos jelas membentuk otot-otot yang terlihat besar dan kuat. Nafasku tercekat. Dia terlihat sangat sexy dalam balutan baju olah raganya. Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan terjun dari atas jendela saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku terpesona kembali padanya saat dia dengan jelas tidak menginginkanku? Aku menampik semua fantasi bodohku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghilangkan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

"Good morning, Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana keadaamu?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut

Buruk. Sangat buruk!

"Aku baik-baik saja."gumamku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatapku tajam dengan mata coklat jernihnya. Seperti biasa, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. Diamenyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" cicitku

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Dia sangat dekat untuk bisa kusentuh. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Aku ingin menggapai dan memeluknya, tapi sekali lagi harga diriku tidak mengizinkan aku melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kau pingsan semalam. Apartemenmu terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi aku membawamu ke hotelku."

"Apa aku tidur di ranjang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. " ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menelan kasar salivaku dan memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau yang menanggalkan pakaianku?"

Matanya menatap tajam kearahku dan aku buru-buru menundukkan wajahku.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu." jelasnya

Aku menggigit bibirku keras. Wajahku sudah pasti merah padam.

"Apa kita-" aku melirik perlahan menatapnya.

"Tidak, Youngjae. Aku bukan gay. Kalaupun aku gay, aku adalah orang yang tidak akan

melakukan sex saat partnerku sedang tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri." jelasnya yang kembali mengiris dalam hatiku. Membawa kembali luka yang ia torehkan padaku.

"Mianhae," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibirku sesaat lalu kembali menatap tajam ke arahnya. Entah menapa aku merasa sangat marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi malam? Kuasa aku tidak memintamu untuk datang menjemputku, tuan Jung. Kau juga tidak perlu melacakku dengan alat canggihmu itu." suaraku sedikit meninggi dan ia terkejut. Apa aku salah melihat? Aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Pertama, kau harus tahu bahwa perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi terhadap alat-alat canggih seperti yang kau maksud. Kedua, untuk melacak seseorang kau hanya perlu mengaktifkan gps lewat ponselmu. Ketiga, kalau kau tidak ku jemput malam itu, sekarang kau pasti terbaring di ranjang si fotografer itu." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku dan melirik kearahnya. Aku tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya.

"Kelihatannya aku seperti ksatria berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan tuan putri dari terkaman singa buas. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Ekspresinya kembali melembut dan aku bisa melihat jejak senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti pangeran kegelapan." ujarku dingin dan dia kembali tertawa

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuat dia terlihat marah. "Kau harus makan. Itu sebabnya wajahmu terlihat pucat." Dia menghela nafas frustasi.

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum makan? Kenapa dia yang marah?

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku sepanjang hari?" cicitku.

"Apakah aku begitu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Jika kau adalah milikku, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu." Dia menutup matanya dan kembali menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku benci hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Jika aku miliknya maka dia akan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan selamanya? WTF! Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanya bahwa ia sangat takut jika hal buruk terjadi padaku?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada kyungsoo di sampingku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si fotografer itu?"

"Namanya Im Jaebum."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya." ujarnya dingin

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Well, kurasa dia tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya sedang mabuk." ujarku santai

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yg terlihat berbahaya. Sesaat aku berpikir bahwa dia akan berteriak padaku.

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang memberinya pelajaran saat dia melangkah terlalu jauh."

"Kau sangat disiplin."

Dia menggeram. "Yak Yoo Youngjae, tidakkah kau merasa kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, dia pasti telah memasukkan miliknya kedalam milikmu."

"Apa yang dia dimasukan kedalam milikku?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lupakan! Intinya, jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, maka sekarang kau berakhir diatas ranjangnya."

Aku memutar malas kedua bola mataku. "Hey, Tuan Jung Daehyun yang terhormat, aku juga berada di atas ranjangmu sekarang. Bahkan nyaris tanpa benang sehelai pun."

Wajahnya memerah. Ia seperti hendak membentakku tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Daehyun hyung, aku mau mandi."

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi hanya memakai boxer hitamku seakan aku melupakan keberadaan Daehyun. Dia tampak melebarkan matanya terkejut dan menatap tubuhku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Youngjae." daehyun menggeram.

"Waegeuraeyo hyung? Kau tidak masalah kan? Ku rasa kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau bukan gay." ujarku seraya menyeringai.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dengan segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Aku bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, memegang dadaku yang berdebar kencang, nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Wajahku memerah. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Oh Gosh! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae?

Aku dengan cepat masuk ke dalam shower, membilas seluruh tubuhku dengan aliran air yang deras. Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas menerima air pancuran yang hangat. Pikiranku kacau. Aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi dia menolakku, dan aku harus melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, bila dia selalu memberiku perhatian?

"Sarapan telah tiba." Daehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Ne, sebentar lagi aku selesai." teriakku

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengambil dua handuk. Satu untuk mengeringkan rambutku dan yang satunya lagi aku lilitkan di pinggangku.

"Aku telah membelikanmu pakaian baru, kau harus memakainya. Aku tidak terima penolakan." teriaknya dari luar.

"Baiklah." Ujarku malas.

Aku segera berpakaian cepat. Dia membelikanku kemeja putih polos tipis yang mengekspos bentuk tubuhku dan celana jeans hitam yang sangat pas dikakiku yang ramping. Setelah itu aku keluar dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Aku melirik ke arah Daehyun yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk mandi." ujarnya gugup

"Ya, silahkan."

Daehyun pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sejenak aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kyungsoo. Aku panik dan dengan segera mencari ponselku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Dimana dia menaruh tas dan ponselku? Aku mengacak kasar rambutku lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan membabi buta.

"Yak, Daehyun hyung. Dimana kau menaruh ponselku?" teriakku. "Dae-"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika Daehyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menampilkan dirinya yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya yang ramping, mengekspos dengan jelas chocolate creamy sixpack-nya.

"Waegeurae?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan sexy.

GLUP

Aku menelan kasar salivaku. Nafasku kembali tercekat. Bernafaslah Younjae, benafas!

"Kau mencari ponselmu? Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan temanmu kyungsoo? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sedang bersama dengan adikku Jongin." ujarnya seraya berlalu melewatiku yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar. Aku bisa mencium parfum beraroma maskulin yang sangat memabukan. Sial! Tubuhku memanas. Pipiku kembali merona hebat.

"Duduklah." Dia memerintahku sambil menunjuk kursi disampingnya. Kini ia telah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang mirip dengan yang kupakai sekarang serta celana jeans selutut.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk seperti yang ia perintahkan. Kini dihadapanku tersaji banyak makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memilihkan semua menu sarapan di hotel ini."

"Kau sangat boros." gumamku.

Aku bingung mana yang akan akan ku makan terlebih dahulu. Aku memilih pancake dengan sirup maple dan susu hangat. Aku melirik sesaat kearahnya. Ia terlihat mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya saat aku melahap semua makanan.

"Rambutmu basah." ujarnya dengan tangan meraih rambutku yang masih setengah basah.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan melirik kearahnya. "Aku sudah mengeringkannya, tapi masih saja basah." gumamku

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Terima kasih telah membelikanku pakaian."

Daehyun tersenyum. "Pakaian itu sangat cocok dan pas ditubuhmu. Tapi, kau hanya boleh memakainya saat bertemu denganku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Wae? Ini hanya sebuah pakaian, tuan Jung Daehyun."

Dia berdecak. "Coba kau ingat bagaimana pakaianmu yang terlalu mengekspos tubuhmu itu membuat hampir semua pria maupun wanita di bar kemarin menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar."

Aku menyerah dan dia tersenyum puas kepadaku. "Baiklah."

"Hyung, soal buku itu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya."

Matanya menyipit dan terlihat tersinggung. "Aniya."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku. Biarkan aku membayar bukunya."

"Itu hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Hyung..."

"Aku adalah Jung Daehyun, Youngjae-ah. Itu hanya hadiah kecil dariku."

"Hanya karena kau bisa membelikannya untukku bukan berarti kau harus memberikannya padaku."

"Aku bisa melakukan sesuka hati atas uangku, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya dengan angkuh.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku hadiah?"

"Itu permintaan maafku. Kau ingat, saat kau hampir tertabrak, kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku, dan matamu berkata - sentuh aku." ujarnya. "Well, aku merasa bersalah."

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus membahas peristiwa yang sangat ingin kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." ujarku dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Saat aku memerintahkan otakku untuk menjauh darimu, hatiku tidak mengizinkannya. Ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang menarikku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan."

Oh gosh. Apa yang telah diucapkan oleh mulut bodohku ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti aku, Youngjae-ah. Aku berbahaya untukmu."

"Kau memang berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungku." gumamku

Dia tersentak. "Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Jadi?" Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Aku harus berberes. Aku dan kyungsoo akan pindah di daerah Gangnam akhir minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat disana?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Hmm..."

"Dimana?"

"Aku lupa dimana tepatnya. Kurasa disekitar daerah Cheongdam-dong."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tidak jauh dariku." Bibirnya mengulum senyum gembira. "Jadi, kau akan magang dimana?

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran didaerah dekatapartmentku yang baru. Tinggal menunggu panggilan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan lamaran di perusahaanku saja?"

"Tidak."

Dia cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa ada yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

Bukan perusahaanmu yang salah. Tapi kau yang salah.

"Hanya tidak cocok untukku." ujarku seraya menggigit bibirku.

Dia menatapku intens. "Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." bisiknya seraya menatap kearah bibir yang ku gigit.

Aku terkesiap. Dia ingin apa tadi? Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku lagi tidak berani menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap dan aku tidak ingin dia membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia berdehem keras, berusaha mengendalikan keadaan yang canggung.

"Oke, jam berapa kau selesai berberes diapartemenmu yang baru esok hari?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku rasa aku bisa menyelesaikannya hingga malam. Wae?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Aku mengundangmu makan malam di tempatku dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang kita."

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kenapa tidak sekarang?" suaraku merajuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum senang atas keputusanku. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menghubungi seseorang.

"Himchan-ah, aku perlu Angel."

Angel? Nuguya?

"Aku ingin Charlie sudah siap sebelum petang dan aku yang akan menjadi pilotnya."

Pilot? Apa masudnya? Daehyun langsung menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa mereka akan menuruti semua perintahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya." ujarnya santai.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja untukmu?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Tergantung. Kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu terbang ketempatku."

Aku berkedip cepat. Tunggu dulu. Terbang?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Daehyun nenaikkan alisnya.

"Terbang?."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku punya helikopter."

"Jadi, kita akan pergi naik helicopter?" mukaku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya." Ucapnya tegas. "Nah, sekarang, selesaikan sarapanmu!"

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku pergi dengan Daehyun menggunakan helicopter miliknya? Rasanya perutku mual hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Youngjae, aku punya masalah dengan seseorang yang tidak menghargai makanan, jadi

habiskan."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan semua ini hyung. Aku kenyang." aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Youngjae." nadanya memperingati. Dia tampak marah.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menghabiskannya." bibirku kembali mengerucut sebal.

Dia mengusak pelan rambutku.

"Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan lupa mengeringkan rambutmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Berisik." desisku

"Youngjae, aku mendengarmu." gumamnya.

"Aishhh..." Aku mengerang frustasi dan itu membuatnya tertawa senang. Dasar tukang perintah!

Aku menghabiskan makananku lalu kembali melirik kearahnya sebelum sebuah pemikiran kembali terlintas diotakku.

"Hyung..." panggilku pelan

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia duduk di sofa sambil membolak balik koran ditangannya.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku." Dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Tunggu dulu. Suite room hotel ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Jadi...

Aku membungkam erat mulutku. 'Tidak mungkin!' jeritku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jreng,,jreng,,jreng,,akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Kamsahabnida yeorobeun *bow* Author senang sekali bisa membaca komen dari readers yang rata-rata panjang seperti kereta api kkkkk~ Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Author juga mau minta maaf kalau banyak sekali typo di chapter sebelumnya dan author juga minta maaf karena author tidak bisa membalas satu per satu komen dari readers *nyengir*. Oh ya, kalau readers mau lebih banyak ngobrol dengan author silahkan PM saja :D

.

.

.

At last, Mind to review again?

.

.

.

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat author melanjutkan kkkkk~

.

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Note: sebenarnya author sedikit ragu untuk mempublikasikan FF ini karena keadaan author yang sedang kacau karena masalah 'lawsuit' BAP. Author hanya bisa berdoa semoga masalah BAP dan TS ent cepat terselesaikan dan para member BAP mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan. Keadilan harus ditegakkan! *hug all member*

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shades of Grey 3

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : Sia - Chandelier **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghabiskan makananku lalu kembali melirik kearahnya sebelum sebuah pemikiran kembali terlintas diotakku.

"Hyung..." panggilku pelan

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia duduk di sofa sambil membolak balik koran ditangannya.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku." Dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Oh, ternyata dia tidur diranjang. Eh, tunggu dulu. Suite room hotel ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Jadi...

Aku membungkam erat mulutku. 'Tidak mungkin!' jeritku dalam hati.

"A-apa barusan kau bilang kau tidur diranjangmu, hyung?"

"Hmm." gumamnya datar, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu.

Jawabannya membuatku sesak nafas. Bernafaslah Yoo Youngjae, bernafas! Calmdown, tarik nafas, hembuskan, ulangi, oke bagus. Sekarang mari kita membuat kesimpulan. Kau tidur satu ranjang dengannya, dengan seorang Jung Daehyun. And almost naked! Aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku melirik kearahnya dan dia menatap diriku yang sudah pasti memerah dari sudut matanya.

"Itu cukup baru bagiku." Dia menaruh korannya diatas meja.

"Apanya? Tidur dengan seorang pria?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aniya, lebih tepatnya pertama bagiku untuk tidur bersama seseorang di ranjang."

Apa maksudnya? Oh My God, jangan bilang padaku kalau dia masih perjaka. Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat. Tidak mungkin dia masih perjaka. Aku meragukannya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia adalah orang yang paling misterius yang pernah ku temui. Entah bagaimana, aku masih sulit membayangkannya hingga sekarang.

Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Aku membuka laci meja untuk mencari pengering rambut. Setelah aku selesai mengeringkan rambutku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Aku meraih sikat gigi yang terletak didekat wastafel. Menggosokkannya dengan cepat pada gigi-gigiku, menutupi kegugupanku. Setelah itu aku meraih pakaianku beserta celana jeans yang ku pakai kemarin. Aku menaruh semuanya ke dalam kantung belanja yang di bawa Daehyun tadi dan kembali mencari tas dan ponselku. Saat aku berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan daehyun, aku merasa dia mengikuti semua gerakanku dengan mata yang tak terbaca.

"Siap untuk berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambil jaket tebal, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Aku terdiam sebentar, kembali membayangkan bahwa aku telah tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang Jung Daehyun setelah semua penolakannya, setelah semua pukulan yang ku layangkan padanya dan dia masih disini. Terlebih lagi dia ingin membawaku ke ketempatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak memahaminya. Sesaat dia menjauh dariku, seperti aku adalah sebuah virus mematikan, sesaat kemudian dia mendekatiku kembali. Pria di hadapanku ini begitu rumit. Ada sesuatu darinya yang ia sembuyikan dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Tapi bagiku dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya dan aku yakin dia tidak akan membunuhku atau semacamnya. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya. Walau suatu saat nanti, dia akan kembali membuangku lagi.

Kami berjalan di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kami menunggu lift terbuka, aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku dan ternyata dia juga melirikku dari sudut matanya. Aku tersenyum dan dia terlihat gelisah. Lift pun terbuka dan kami melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Hanya ada aku dan dia didalam lift dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfer di antara kami berubah. Mungkin efek dari ruang tertutup. Aku menjadi semakin gugup. Nafasku tercekat ketika detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Dia melirik padaku dengan mata hazelnya. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, shit!" Dia menggeram.

Dia bergerak mendekat padaku secara tiba-tiba, mendorong cepat tubuhku ke dinding lift. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya dan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat dekat, membuatku terhanyut kedalam fantasinya. Sebelum aku sadar, kedua tanganku telah di cengkram erat dengan satu tangannya yang besar di atas kepalaku, menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding dengan tubuh atletisnya dan kedua kakiku yang berada di antara kaki-kakinya. Tangan satunya bergerak meraih rambutku, menariknya perlahan hingga membawa wajahku terangkat ke atas, dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa, membuatku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, memberi celah pada lidahnya. Lidahnya menari-nari membelai setiap jengkal bibir dan mulutku. Lidahku memberanikan diri membelai dan bergabung dengan lidahnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku hingga ciuman kami semakin dalam dan semakin menuntut.

"Engghhh..."

Shit! Aku merutuk erangan bodohku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkirinya bahwa aku menikmati perlakuannya padaku.

Dia berhenti melumat bibirku dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dariku. Benang saliva terlihat menjulur diantara bibirku dengannya. Tangannya meraih pipiku dan menangkup daguku. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Aku melemas dibawah tatapannya. Tubuhnya menahan tubuhku. Oh Godness, aku merasa tubuhku kembali memanas.

"Kau sangat manis." bisiknya lembut.

Lift berhenti dan pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu diluar lift. Dalam sekejap dia menjauh dan meninggalkan lift dengan cepat. Aku pun berusaha mengikuti jejak langkahnya dari belakang dengan tergesa walau kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Ingin rasanya aku memerosotkan diriku dan bersandar pada dinding, tapi itu akan terlihat memalukan. Aku melirik padanya dan dia terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Ini sangat tidak adil. Apa aku tidak memberi pengaruh padanya? Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

Dia kemudian melirikku. "Kau menyikat gigimu?"

"Hmm…dengan sikat gigimu."

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Youngjae-ah? Kau membuatku gila."

Dan saat itu aku baru menyadarinya bahwa aku juga memberinya pengaruh yang sama seperti yang dia berikan padaku.

Daehyun membuka pintu mobil audi-nya dan aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Dia duduk dikursi kemudi disampingku. Aku melirikkan mataku kearahnya. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal ciuman panas kami di dalam lift tadi. Haruskah aku menanyakan maksud dari ciumannya barusan? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menghindariku setelah ciuman tadi? Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa? Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran pertanyaan menyesatkan yang membuatku tambah frustasi dan marah pada diriku sendiri akibat bendungan gairahku padanya yang tak bisa ku tahan. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang masih membengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibirnya yang menari diatas bibirku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merutuk fantasiku yang nakal.

Aku kembali melirik ke arahnya. Dia bersikap seperti biasa, tenang dan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Membuatku bingung. Dia bilang dia bukan gay. Tapi dia ingin menjelaskan hubungan kami ke depan? Hubungan seperti apa? Lalu kenapa kemarin dia menolakku dan sekarang dia menciumku? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat sebuah suara muncul dari speaker depan mobil miliknya.

"Jung," teriak seseorang dari speaker

"Hmm..." gumamnya

Aku melirik kearahnya. Lihat! Dia begitu arogan menjawab sapaan seseorang dari speaker.

"Mr. Jung, Jongup disini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan."

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku segera!"

"Yes, sir!"

Dia menekan tombol merah didepannya, menyebabkan panggilan terputus dan tergantikan dengan music yang manis. Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal atau terima kasih yang di lontarkan Daehyun. Aku bergidik membayangkan bagaimana jika aku bekerja padanya. Dia terlalu berkuasa dan dingin pada karyawannya sendiri. Music tiba-tiba kembali terpotong oleh dering speaker.

"Yak, Daehyun hyung." teriak seseorang dari speaker.

Daehyun terlihat menghela nafas. "Kkkkkkk~ hai, bro. Apakah kau bercinta semalam?" nada riang timbul dari speaker.

"Jongin-ah, aku sedang ada di speaker phone dan aku tidak sendirian di mobil." desahnya

"Kau dengan siapa?"

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas. " Youngjae."

"Wow... Hai, Youngjae-sii."

"Hai, Jongin-sii."

Dia tertawa kekanak-kanakan. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu, Youngjae-sii."

"Jangan mempercayai ucapan kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya

"Jongin-ah, aku harus mengantar Youngjae ke rumah."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Daehyun menutup teleponnya dan music kembali mengalun. Aku kembali melirik kearahnya. Dia terlihat termenung.

"Youngjae-ah. Ciuman tadi...aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Aku tersentak. Aku menggigit bibirku kembali. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti tubuhku dihempaskan dari jurang yang curam menuju gelombang ombak besar yang yang akan menelan tubuhku. Aku menaruh tanganku dipaha, meremas kuat celanaku, aku berjuang untuk tidak memegangi dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Aku mengerjabkan mataku berkali-kali, menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku terdiam, memasang wajah datarku dan berusaha tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tanpa terasa kami telah berhenti di depan gedung apartemenku. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah memberikan padanya alamatku, namun dia tahu. Tentu saja dia tahu dimana aku tinggal, dia juga yang mengirimiku buku-buku beserta bunga itu sebelumnya. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacak ponsel, pemilik helicopter, seorang CEO Jung group, dan seorang stalker seperti dia.

Dia keluar dari dalam mobil menuju ke sisiku, membukakan pintu mobil untukku dengan sikap sopan dan gentleman agar aku bisa keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Huft, lagi-lagi aku di perlakukan seperti wanita. Menyebalkan.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di antara kita semalam dan juga ciuman tadi." gumamku saat aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan didepannya. Aku meliriknya dari balik bahuku. Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift.

Ketika sampai di apartemen, aku melihat kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang kurasa itu adalah Jongin. Mereka sedang duduk disofa sambil bercengkrama dengan santai. Aku bisa melihat kyungsoo berulang kali tersenyum dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang sexy. Rambutnya sedikit berantakkan dan dia hanya memakai baju putih longgar dengan celana pendek diatas lutut.

Daehyun mengikutiku dibelakang dan aku bisa melihat kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerakan Daehyun dengan curiga.

"Youngjae-ah." kyungsoo melompat memelukku, lalu memberi jarak agar dia bisa memeriksaku dan berbalik menatap Daehyun.

"Selamat pagi, Daehyun-sii." sapanya

"Mr. Do." balasnya dengan kaku dan dingin.

"Namanya baby kyungsoo," ujar Jonging seraya berdiri disamping kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Hai, Youngjae-ah." Dia tersenyum, matanya tampak kekanak-kanakan dan aku segera menyukainya. Dia tampak riang dan terlihat muda dibandingkan Daehyun.

"Hai juga, Jongin-ah." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi." Daehyun berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik menatap ke arah kyungsoo lalu memberinya ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

Oh My Gosh!

Aku memutar malas bola mataku dan memalingkan wajahku dari mereka. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap kakiku dengan malu. Aku melirik Daehyun dari sudut mataku dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. Aku menyipit tajam ke arahnya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menciumku seperti yang Jongin lakukan pada kyungsoo? Shit! Apa aku sedang berharap untuk bisa mendapat ciuman (lagi) darinya? Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku, menutupi rona merah dipipiku.

"Sampai nanti, baby." Jongin menyeringai kearah kyungsoo hingga wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Aku terpesona melihat mereka, sedangkan Daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah ke arah pasangan baru itu, lalu kembali menatapku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca dan dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengusak pelan rambutku, lalu membelai lembut wajahku. Aku

merasakan nafasku memburu saat dia menetapku intens. Shit! Si brengsek tampan ini tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku melayang, lalu jatuh, lalu melayang kembali. Sungguh hebat. Tatapan matanya melembut dan dia mengusap jarinya ke bibirku dengan pelan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku terbakar akibat sentuhannya, namun secepat itupula ia menarik diri dariku dan aku kehilangan sentuhannya.

"See you next time baby," gumamnya, membuatku tertawa riang dan mengerang histeris dalam hati.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh." Dia berbalik untuk mengingatkanku kembal, lalu pergi dan perlahan menghilang. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu berbalik dan berlari ke arah kyungsoo dan memberinya ciuman kilat yang manis. Saat itu terjadi, aku tak bisa mencegah rasa iri yang muncul di dalam hatiku. Walau aku termasuk laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun tapi yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kemampuan untuk memikat laki-laki seperti daehyun. Sial. Kenapa si brengsek tampan itu tak bisa seromantis adiknya?

"Jadi, apa kau..." kyungsoo bertanya setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen kami, tersirat jelas dari suaranya rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tidak." ujarku tegas. Berharap dia berhenti mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan Daehyun. "Tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas dia menyebutmu dengan sebutan baby." Aku melirik ke arahnya dan pipiku merona hebat.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi besok. Dia mengundangku makan malam." "Woaaaa,,daebak!" kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat senang seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya dan itu membuatku bahagia. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Daehyun akan membawaku ke tempatnya."

"Maksudmu rumah pribadinya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Tidak! Eumm..iya." ujarku lemas.

"Wow, akhirnya seorang Yoo Youngjae bertekuk lutut pada seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Daehyun, billioner terhot dan tersexy se-Seoul."

"Ya." Aku menyeringai dan kami tertawa setelahnya.

"Apakah itu pakaian barumu? Seleranya sangat bagus." kyungsoo memberikanku rentetan pertanyaan dan aku menceritakan semuanya juga tentang malamku bersama daehyun.

"Apa kalian sudah berciuman?" tanyanya.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Hanya sekali?" ujarnya mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek.

"Dia ternyata seorang pengendali diri yang hebat. Sama hebatnya dengan Jaebum."

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa hubungannya Daehyun dengan Jaebum?"

Dia tergagap "A-aniya, Jangan dipikirkan."

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Yah, aku harus memastikan bahwa malam besok kau harus tampil sempurna."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menarik perhatian si tampan brengsek itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku," ujarnya seraya mempertontonkan deretan giginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai menata apartmentku yang baru. Aku mendapat sebuah panggilan dari daehyun. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera keluar. Aku pun menyambar tas dan jaketku dan aku pun tidak lupa memberikan salam perpisahan pada kyungsoo. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan ia membalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

Aku berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah mobil audi hitam telah menungguku diluar. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya berjalan kearahku.

"Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda Tuan Yoo," ujar pria itu seraya membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Aku pun masuk kedalam mobil itu dan membiarkan orang suruhan daehyun membawaku pergi.

Kini aku telah sampai disebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tidak kalah megahnya dengan kantor pusat Jung Corp. Pintu mobil terbuka dan pria berjas hitam itu memintaku keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengikutinya. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor dan kini kami sampai didepan sebuah lift yang akan membawa kami kelantai teratas gedung tersebut. Aku menghembuskan nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakiku kedalam lift.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sebuah landasan helicopter yang cukup luas. Aku melirikkan mataku dan mendapati daehyun berdiri didekat helicopter berwarna putih dengan logo Jung Corp dibagian badan pesawat. Dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan rambut berantakan dan pakaian casualnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya. Dia berjalan dengan anggun mendekatiku seraya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, cantik." sapanya

"Selamat malam, Daehyun hyung." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraih tangannya. Perasaan hangat kembali menggerayangi tubuhku. Entah bagaimana pria dihadapanku ini selalu saja membuat nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku memanas.

"Siap untuk terbang?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat padanya karena aku terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Tuan Jung. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Angel sudah siap dan anda bebas pergi, Sir." seorang pria muda menghampirinya dan memberikannya ijin untuk menerbangkan helicopter.

"Terima kasih, Himchan-ah." Daehyun tersenyum hangat padanya. Oh, ada juga karyawan yang bisa ia perlakukan sopan? Aku menatap kagum pria yang dia sapa dengan nama Himchan itu.

"Ayo berangkat." ujar Daehyun dan kami berjalan menuju helicopter. Saat kami mendekat, ku pikir itu cukup untuk kami berdua, tapi nyatanya helicopter ini cukup luas untuk menampung lebih dari lima orang. Daehyun membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk menduduki kursi paling depan.

"Duduklah dan jangan menyentuh apapun. Kau mengerti?" perintahnya

"Ya."

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras lalu duduk disampingku. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Dia begitu dekat dan focus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku maju sedikit ke depan, maka hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya sangat memabukkan, aku ingin meraihnya tapi aku diikat dengan aman dan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun dikarenakan pengaman yang ia pasang. Ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum. Seperti tau apa yang kupikirkan, bibirnya menyeringai dan matanya menatap tajam mataku. Dia begitu menggoda dan aku berusaha menahan nafas agar bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri dan tidak berbuat hal yang memalukan.

"Kau aman dan kau tidak bisa lolos dariku." Dia berbisik, suaranya terdengar rendah, berat dan liar. Tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipiku, menulusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ia mengangkat daguku ke atas dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikanku ciuman singkat di bibir yang terasa manis, membuat pipiku merona dan perutku terasa mual.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini." bisiknya.

WTH! Kenapa dia menciumku lagi? Bukankah dia bilang bahwa ciuman di lift itu yang terakhir? Apa maksudnya ciuman tadi?

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuaikan diri di tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur, menekan saklar, dan tombol yang jumlahnya sangat banyak hingga membuatku pusing tidak mengerti. Kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan dan seluruh lampu panel instrument menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya." ujarnya seraya menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku mengambil dan segera memasangnya. Baling-baling pun mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga.

Landasan helicopter pun menghilang tergantikan oleh pemandangan Seoul yang sangat menakjupkan dari atas langit. Semua lampu terang tampak menyusut hingga mereka tampak berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantik dibawah kami. Aku menatap penuh kagum seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan gulalinya.

Setelah helicopter naik lebih tinggi, tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa di lihat. Gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tidak terlihat menumpahkan cahaya apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Kami terbang dalam gelap untuk sementara waktu. Perlahan titik terang semakin lama semakin besar dan jelas.

"Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa menit." gumam Daehyun.

Helikoper melambat dan Daehyun mendaratkannya di landasan di atas gedung pencakar langit. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku tidak tahu apakah itu pertanda aku gugup menghadapi Daehyun atau perasaan lega karena kami selamat. Aku melihat dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat. Daehyun melepas headphonenya, begitu juga milikku.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujarnya lembut.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan gelap dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang. Bayangan metafora ksatria berkuda putih atau pangeran kegelapan adalah perpaduan yang cocok untuknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyipit tajam, membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa yang kau tidak suka," lirihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ku suka. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan perjalanan kita, aku sangat menikmatinya. Untuk itulah aku berada disini, bersamamu." Aku menatap lembut matanya.

Dia tersenyum singkat lalu mengamatiku sejenak dan melompat dengan elegan keluar dari helicopter. Dia menungguku dan membantuku keluar dari helicopter. Angin cukup kencang dan aku ketakutan membayangkan aku berdiri di lantai teratas gedung dengan ketinggian 30 lantai itu. Daehyun menarik tubuhku mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat.

"Ayo." teriaknya di antara suara angin yang bising dan menyeretku dalam sebuah lift.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah berada di loby dengan pernak pernik yang serba putih. Di tengah loby ada sebuah meja kayu bulat dan di atasnya terdapat guci berisi bunga mawar merah yang luar biasa banyaknya. Terdapat banyak lukisan di dinding-dinding apartemen. Aku tebak pasti harganya sangat fantastis.

Dia membuka pintu ganda, menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu dari apartment itu dan aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dinding ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kaca itu menghadap ke pemandangan malam kota Gangnam yang mewah. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sofa besar yang bisa memuat sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Lalu di bagian kiri ada area dapur. Dekat area dapur ada sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang di kelilingi enam belas kursi. Di ujung ruangan terselip sebuah grand piano hitam mengkilap. Berbagai macam bentuk seni menggantung di dinding apartment ini membuatnya terlihat lebih mirip galeri di bandingkan dengan apartemen untuk tempat tinggal.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya. Mataku berkedip cepat, menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas anggur putih?"

"Ya." jawabku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang amat besar. Aku merasa tidak pantas berada disini. Aku berjalan kearah dinding kaca dengan pemandangan malam yang sangat indah. Gangnam menyala dan terasa hidup dengan sinar bulan yang terlihat jelas. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur dan menemukan Daehyun sedang membuka botol anggur. Dia telah menanggalkan cardigan yang tadi dipakainya, menyisakan kemeja putih kusut dengan lengan yang telah di gulung sesiku. Entah bagaimana itu malah membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy.

"Chardonnay?"

"Aku tau tahu menahu tentang anggur." ujarku seraya tersenyum kecil

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Aku mengambilnya lalu meneguknya, terasa ringan dan lezat di lidahku.

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang dan aku tidak melihat rona merah cantik di pipimu." Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tampak pucat, Youngjae-ah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ruangan ini sangat besar."

"Besar?"

"Ya." ujarku. "Apakah kau memainkannya?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk piano di seberang sudut ruangan.

"Ya. Kadang-kadang."

"Apa ada hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik?"

Dia tertawa. "Beberapa." Dia meneguk anggurnya. Dia tak pernah melepas pandangannya sedikitpun terhadapku, seperti mengawasi setiap gerakan yang aku buat dan itu membuat tubuhku terbakar.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?" tanyanya yang ternyata telah berada tepat di belakangku. Dia berbisik rendah di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku terlalu sulit untuk bernafas jika ia berada sedekat ini denganku. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku duduk di atas sofa putih besar yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku kembali.

"Youngjae, bisakah kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu itu?"

"Ah, maaf." Aku langsung melepas gigitanku pada bibir bawah yang kini memerah dan terlihat agak membengkak.

Dia menggeram. "Itu sangat mengangguku. Jadi, ku mohon berhentilah."

"Ya." lirihku

"Bagus, tunggu sebentar disini. Ada dokumen yang harus kuambil." Perintahnya.

Dokumen? Untuk apa? Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan seberkas dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini apa?" aku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau perjanjian yang tidak boleh dibocorkan pada siapapun." Dia mengangkat bahunya

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak membocorkan kepada public ataupun orang terdekatmu sekalipun tentang hubungan kita."

Aku membuka lebar mulutku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus kecewa atau marah karena dia malu berhubungan denganku di depan semua orang atau senang karena bisa berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menandatanganinya." putusku.

Dia mengulurkan penanya padaku. Matanya menyalak kaget ketika melihatku langsung meraih penanya dan menandatangai kontrak perjanjian tersebut.

"Kau tidak membacanya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Youngjae, kau harus membaca apapun yang akan kau tandatangani." Ia menasehatiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Daehyun hyung, kau tidak perlu dokumen ini untuk membungkam hubungan kita, itupun kalau kita ada hubungan. Aku akan membungkam

mulutku bila itu yang kau minta." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal dan mencoba tenang di depannya.

Ia menatap ke arahku datar. "Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum masam. Aku dengan cepat menandatangani dokumen itu dalam dua salinan. Satu salinan aku berikan padanya dan satu lagi aku simpan dalam tasku. Aku mengambil gelas kaca berisi wine milikku dan meneguknya kasar. Aku terlihat sangat berani dan cukup bodoh. Aku meringis pada diriku sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan hatiku bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah berada di sampingnya walau aku tahu kenyataannya nanti ia akan membuangku bila ia sudah bosan.

"Lalu, jenis hubungan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kita- " aku menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

kataku perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Tidak, Youngjae-ah. aku tidak mempercayai hubungan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka komitmen."

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai menggenang namun aku mencoba menutup mata, berupaya tidak menggunakan emosiku berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin sex dariku?"

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata memalukan itu keluar tiba-tiba dari mulut bodohku. Padahal dia pernah bilang bahwa dia bukan gay. Itu lebih mustahil lagi.

"Ya."

Aku terkejut, mulutku menganga lebar dan secepat itu pula aku mengatupkan mulutku.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau bukan gay?" rasa penasaran tak terbendung itu ku keluarkan.

"Memang bukan. Aku bisex." Dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil, menunjukkan raut wajah tak bersalah.

Aku mengerutkan kening. WTH! Apa bedanya gay dengan bisex? Kau bisa menyukai laki-laki juga kan?

"Lalu, apa kau ingin bercinta denganku sekarang?"

Dia menggeram rendah. "Tidak, Youngjae-ah. Tidak sekarang. Masih ada yang harus kau ketahui dari diriku. Masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kau baca. Sekedar informasi untukmu aku adalah orang yang kasar dan aku bermain seks dengan keras. Jadi, kalau kau ketakutan, pintu keluar terbuka untukmu dan helicopter siap mengantarmu pulang."

Benar-benar, aku menerima banyak kejutan darinya malam ini. Perkataannya bukan membuatku bergedik ngeri tetapi malah membuatku tubuhku bergetar panas.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri."

Aku bingung sendiri. "Kau ingin menunjukkan xbox mu padaku?" aku bertanya dan dia tertawa keras.

"Bukan, sayang. Tidak ada Xbox ataupun playstation. Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan padamu." Ajaknya seraya menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kau sudah siap? Kalau kau tak sanggup, kita bisa membatalkannya dan kau bisa pulang sekarang juga."

"Buka pintunya." tegasku

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkanku masuk. Aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Tatapannya menggelap dan aku tak bisa membacanya, membuatku menjadi penasaran akan apa yang tersimpan di dalam ruangan ini. Aku mengambil nafas dalam, lalu berjalan masuk. Wajahku seketika pucat. Rasanya aku akan menjadi gila setelah ini. Mataku membelalak melihat ruang mainan yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Ini gila!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hiyaaaa~ jangan timpuk author *kabur*

Kkkkkk~ Bagaimana permisah? Makin penasaran? Sengaja memang. Hahahahaha *digebukin seRT*

Okay,,what are u thinking about this chapter? Mind to review? I need a lot of review please. Don't ignore me.

At last, KAMSAHABNIDA YEOROBEUN~ Terimakasih atas review kalian yang sangat sangat sangat mengena. Thanks. *bow*

Pai~


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Terima kasih banyak atas review, saran, kritik dan masukkan yang sangat sangat mengena dari readers semua *bow* Untuk readers yang sudah pernah membaca novel aslinya silahkan melihat kembali NOTE yang sudah author tulis dengan huruf cetak tebal di CHAPTER 1. If you don't like my fanfic so don't read them. Just close and leave it. It's simple right?! *giggles* I told you once more. I'M JUST A CRAZY BIG FAN OF E. WHO WANT TO SHARE MY FAVORITE NOVEL AND OTP. Dan satu lagi, jika readers pernah jalan-jalan ke AFF, kurasa kalian pernah membaca remake dari salah satu manga/anime/drama yang benar-benar sama dengan aslinya. Apakah itu disebut plagiat? Kalau bagi saya, dia tidak melakukan plagiarism sama sekali. They just appreciate their favorite author with their fanfic. So, if you said I make a plagiarism, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang me-remake novel/manga/drama dengan sangat mirip hingga detailnya? Don't make me laugh *plak* Daripada dengerin author banyak bacot ga jelas disini, mendingan baca chapter selajutnnya. So, CHENKAIDOt!**

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 4

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, LEMONADE, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNDERATED! A LOT OF LEMONADE! DIRTY TALK!**

**B****ukan bacaan untuk bocah! Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : BEYONCE – HAUNTED**

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ku rasakan adalah aroma kulit, kayu, dan cat dengan aroma citrus yang samar. Sangat menyenangkan dengan pencahayaan yang lembut dan halus. Bahkan aku bisa melihat sumber cahaya ditengah ruangan yang memancarkan cahaya ambient. Dinding dan langit-langit yang tinggi dan berwarna merah anggur gelap, memberikan efek ruang yang luas dengan lantai dari kayu pernis yang sudah tua. Ada sebuah salib kayu besar berbentuk X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap kepintu. Salib itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni tinggi yang dipoles dengan borgol di setiap sudutnya. Di atasnya terdapat besi yang menggantung dilangit-langit dengan berbagai macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu berkilauan. Di sudut kanan terlihat lemari dengan beragam benda aneh seperti cambuk dan alat semacamnya dan disampingnya terdapat sebuah nakas besar dengan laci berlapis. Aku ingin tahu secara singkat apa isi dari laci tersebut. Di sudut kiri terdapat sebuah sofa empuk dari kulit yang mengarah ke dinding dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah meja yang tampak seperti meja biliard, tetapi ketika aku memeriksanya lebih dekat, aku melihat banyak tongkat dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Yang mendominasi dari ruangan ini adalah sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran king size dan sebuah lukisan yang terlihat usang terpajang diatasnya. Tempat tidur itu ditutupi oleh selimut merah dan bantal satin merah yang ditumpuk di salah satu ujung. Di setiap sudut tempat tidur itu aku bisa melihat beberapa rantai dan manset.

Aku melirik dan menatap langit-langit. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat ruangan ini sedikit aneh dan ganjil. Dinding gelap, pencahayaan kurang dan perabot serba berwana merah satin membuat ruangan ini terasa lembut dan romantis. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tapi menurutku ini adalah sisi Daehyun yang lembut dan romantis.

Aku berbalik dan melihat dia bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Aku pun berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku melihat sebuah cambuk seperti bulu ekor rubah. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu disebut flogger," suara Daehyun tenang dan lembut.

Flogger? Aku berpikir dan sedetik kemudian aku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku bisa mengamatinya tetapi aku tidak bisa mengartikulasikan perasaanku tentang semua ini karena aku terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana caramu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tepat saat kau mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu tenyata seorang penggila kedisiplinan, sadis atau masokis? Takut? Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan diotakku. Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering dia melakukannya? Dan dengan siapa?

"Katakan sesuatu padaku," perintah Daehyun.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada semua orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?" aku menggigit bibirku gugup.

"Semua orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali saat menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Aku melakukan ini hanya dengan wanita yang kuinginkan."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki relawan yang bersedia, mengapa aku berada disini?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Kenapa harus aku?

Aku berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menepuk sofa empuk dan menjalankan jari-jariku di atasnya. Ia suka menyakiti pasangannya. Pikiran itu membuatku tertekan.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku dominan." Matanya menatapku intens.

"Apa artinya?" bisikku.

"Itu berarti aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan dirimu padaku dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk mengasimilasi gagasan ini.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkanku," bisiknya dan aku bisa melihat seringaiannya.

Menyenangkan hatinya? Dia ingin aku untuk menyenangkan hatinya? Aku berpikir dengan mulut menganga. As you want tuan Jung Daehyun. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, pada saat itu juga aku ingin melakukannya bersamanya.

"Dalam istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau menyenangkanku," katanya lirih. Suaranya menghipnotisku.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering dan aku berharap aku bisa menegak anggur lebih banyak untuk membasahi kerongkonganku. Oke, aku mengerti dengan maksudnya, tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan ruang penyiksaan yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Aku memiliki aturan dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu semua untuk keuntunganmu sendiri dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau mengikuti aturan-aturan ini untuk kepuasanku, aku akan membalasnya. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar dari hukuman yang kuberikan padamu, "bisiknya. Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Aku memiliki sistem reward and punishment. Ini tentang mendapatkan kepercayaan dan rasa hormat. Aku akan mendapatkan banyak kesenangan dan kegembiraan darimu. Semakin besar kau memberikan kesenangan padaku maka semakin besar kepercayaanku padamu. Ini semua adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana"

"Oke. Dan apa yang ku dapatkan dari ini semua?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir menyesal.

"Aku," katanya singkat.

Aku mendapatkan dirinya? Apa maksudnya?

"Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini. Ini sangat menggangguku karena kau berada disini." Dia mengarahkan tangannya padaku dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Dia benar. Dia sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan YA. Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin melakukannya hal gila ini. Sebagian dari diriku ingin berteriak lari dari ruangan ini. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Youngjae-ah." Mata hazelnya memohon dan aku tahu ia berbicara tentang kebenaran. Aku mengambil tangannya dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan ini, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Kami pun keluar menelusuri lorong, melewati tangga dan beberapa pintu sampai akhirnya kami berhenti dipintu paling ujung. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur ganda yang besar dengan interior serba putih. Sangat bersih dan dingin dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari kota Gangnam.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya sesuka hatimu dan membawa semua barang yang kau suka ke sini. "

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkanku untuk selalu berada disini?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian saat aku terkurung dalam sangkar berwujud istana ini.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Katakan saja Jumat malam hingga Minggu. Kita harus bicara tentang semuanya dan bernegosiasi. Jika kau ingin melakukan hal ini," ia menambahkan, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali dirimu, ketika kau mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri karena minuman keras itu."

Aku terdiam. Mulutku tertahan.

"Di mana kau akan tidur?"

"Dikamarku." ujarnya tenang. "Ku rasa kau lapar. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. "

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Youngjae-ah," dia mengingatkan dan meraih tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kami kembali di ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Otakku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang mendalam. Sekarang aku sedang berada di tepi jurang dan aku harus memutuskan untuk melompat sekarang juga atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa aku memimpinmu dalam jalan yang gelap, Youngjae-ah. Itulah sebabnya aku benar-benar ingin kau untuk berpikir tentang hal ini." Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau telah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian itu. Kau boleh bertanya apa pun yang kau inginkan dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di samping meja, mengawasinya saat ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sepiring cheseecake.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku akan melakukan ini, aku harus bisa membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia sudah suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan dokumen lainnya padamu."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Terlepas dari perjanjian yang telah kau tanda tangani. Dokumen itu mengatakan apa yang akan kita lakukan dan tidak. Aku perlu mengetahui batasmu dan kau perlu tahu tentang batas ku. Ini adalah sebuah konsensual."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kita tidak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini caraku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang sepertiku? Itu agak sulit untuk dijawab. Mengapa beberapa orang sepertiku menyukai keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau paham? Kurasa tidak."

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya? Aku tidak sedang bertanya tentang keju. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa aturan yang harus ku ikuti?"

"Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita selesai makan. "

Makan? Gosh, Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat dan mendominasi. Semuanya menjadi jelas bahwa dia benar-benar seorang dominan. "Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya,."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan duduk di sampingku. Aku menyesap anggur itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang sebenarnya ku utarakan? Tentu saja dia sering melakukannya hal ini dengan wanita atau pria manapun yang disukainya

"Ya." jawabnya

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan seseorang yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan terkejut," katanya datar.

"Lalu kenapa aku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "

"Youngjae-ah, aku sudah bilang. Ada sesuatu tentangmu yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Aku seperti sedang berjalan ke dalam lingkaran nyala api." suaranya terdengar berat. _"I want you badly,_ terutama sekarang, ketika kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menelan kasar salivanya.

Perutku terasa mual. pria dihadapanku ini sangat menginginkanku. Dia menginginkanku dengan cara yang benar tapi aneh.

"Ku rasa kau salah jika kau menginginkan diriku seperti itu." Aku menggerutu.

"Makanlah!"

"Tidak. Aku belum menandatangani apa pun. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum menandatangani dokumen itu jika kau tidak keberatan."

Matanya melembut dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman. "Baiklah."

"Berapa banyak wanita yang pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Lima belas."

Oh, tidak sebanyak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya."

Shit!

"Apakah sangat buruk?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan menghukummu ketika kau memerlukannya dan itu akan menyakitkan." Aku menghela nafas kasar lalu menyesap wine. Alkohol ini membuat diriku berani.

"Apakah kau pernah dipukuli atau disakiti?" tanyaku

"Ya."

Oh, itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Otakku sulit untuk memproses semuanya. Aku sangat bodoh berpikir bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam dengan gairah yang tak tertandingi di tempat tidur pria ini, tapi dia mengajakku bernegosiasi dengan aturan yang dibuatnya. Ini aneh.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela kaca menghadap ke langit-langit yang terbuka diatas balkon. Dia duduk di meja dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi di depannya, dan tanganku mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikannya padaku.

"Ini adalah aturan main kita. Aturan ini mungkin dapat berubah. Ini merupakan bagian dari kontrak dan kau juga dapat memilikinya. Baca baik-baik aturan ini dan mari kita bahas."

.

**=PERATURAN=**

**Ketaatan:**

Submission akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh Dominan segera tanpa ragu-ragu dan secara cepat. Submission akan menyetujui setiap aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali kegiatan-kegiatan yang diuraikan dalam batas keras (Lampiran 2). Dia akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu-ragu.

**Jam Tidur:**

Submission akan memastikan dia tidur minimal tujuh jam tidur ketika dia tidak sedang bersama dengan Dominan.

**Makanan:**

Submission akan makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dengan daftar makanan yang telah ditentukan (Lampiran 4). Submission tidak diperbolehkan memakan camilan di antara waktu makan kecuali buah.

**Pakaian:**

Submission akan mengenakan pakaian yg hanya disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menemani Submission untuk membeli pakaian secara berkala.

**Latihan:**

Dominan harus menyediakan pelatih pribadi untuk Submission selama empat kali dalam seminggu dengan lama latihan selama satu jam pada waktu yang telah disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submission. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada dominan tentang kemajuan latihan Submission.

**Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:**

Submission akan menjaga dirinya bersih dengan mencukur setiap saat. Submission akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan pilihan Dominant dan menjalani perawatan apapun yang Dominan inginkan.

**Keamanan Pribadi:**

Submission tidak akan minum secara berlebihan, merokok, memakai narkoba atau menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya.

**Kualitas Pribadi:**

Submission tidak akan masuk ke dalam setiap hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain Dominan. Submission harus memperlakukan dirinya dengan sikap yang sopan dan sederhana setiap saat. Dia harus mengakui bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk setiap kejahatan, kesalahan, dan kenakalan yang dilakukan bila tidak di hadapan Dominan.

**Kegagalan untuk mematuhi apapun di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman langsung yang ditetapkan oleh Dominan.**

.

Aku selesai membaca peraturan yang dibuatnya. WTF of this SHIT!

"Aku tidak ingin kau memberiku uang hanya untuk membeli pakaian. Aku memiliki uang dari hasilku bekerja. Apa itu kurang?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pakaian yang aku inginkan karena aku yakin uang hasil dari pekerjaanmu tidak akan bisa menutupi jenis pakaian yang ku inginkan." ujarnya dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak harus memakainya saat tidak bersamamu kan?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." aku menyetujuinya. "Aku tidak ingin latihan empat kali seminggu."

"Youngjae-ah, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat, dan penuh dengan stamina. Percayalah, kau perlu latihan."

"Tapi tidak empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali seminggu?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya empat kali seminggu."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau sekitar satu jam pada tiga hari dan satu hari setengah jam? "

"Tiga hari, tiga jam." putusku. "Aku yakin kau akan melatihku diluar jam latihan."

Dia tersenyum nakal. "Oke, setuju. Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik. "

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus."

Aku kembali menatap peraturannya. Waxing! Waxing apa? Semuanya? Ugh!

"Ini aturan batas milikku." Daehyun mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

.

**=Batasan=**

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan bermain api. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan peralatan medis ginekologi. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan. Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan bekas permanen pada kulit. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan kontrol napas.

.

Aku selesai membacanya. Tentu saja mereka semua terlihat sangat masuk akal, dan terus terang sangat diperlukan. Orang waras pasti tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal semacam ini. Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menggigit bibir.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Ketika kau sudah melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang kau tidak suka lakukan?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku malu.

"Kau harus memberitahuku. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tidak akan bekerja. "

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jari-jari tangan yang ku genggam erat.

"Katakan padaku," perintahnya

"Err...aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu." ujarku pelan. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Tidak pernah?" Bisiknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau masih perjaka?" Dia terlihat sulit bernafas. Aku menganggukan kepalaku kembali. Dia menutup matanya dan terlihat menghitung sampai hitungan kesepuluh. Ketika ia membuka mata dia terlihat marah padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" geramnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan mondar mandir seraya mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Aku bisa melihatnya mengusap kasar wajahnya.  
>"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"<br>"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan status seksualku kepada semua orang yang ku temui. Maksudku, kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.  
>"Baiklah. Kau harus tahu lebih banyak tentangku sekarang," tukasnya, mulutnya menekan kebawah menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman dan kau masih perjaka! WTH! Ampuni aku Tuhan." geramnya. "Apakah kau pernah mencium orang lain selain diriku? "<br>"Tentu saja." aku menyombongkan diriku, membuat diriku terlihat hina untuk kesekian kalinya

"Tapi kau masih perjaka? Oh gosh, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun dan sebentar lagi kau berumur 21 tahun dan kau juga cantik untuk ukuran namja." Daehyun mengacak kembali surai hitamnya dengan frustasi.

Daehyun berpikir bahwa aku cantik? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku.  
>"Dan kau serius ingin membahas apa yang ingin ku lakukan, sedangkan kau tidak memiliki pengalaman." Alisnya saling bertautan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghindari seks yang kutawarkan?"<br>Aku mengangkat bahu.  
>"Nan molla. Kau datang padaku dan aku menghampiriku. Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku?" bisikku.<br>"Aku tidak marah denganmu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri." dia menghela nafas. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Ia bertanya, suaranya lembut.  
>"Tidak, kecuali jika kau menginginkan ku pergi," gumamku. Oh tidak, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya.<br>"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kau di sini." dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik arlojinya. "Ini sudah malam." Dan ia berbalik menatapku. "Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Suaranya serak dan dia menatapku tajam.  
>"Maaf."<br>"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku juga ingin menggigitnya."  
>Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu kepadaku dan tidak mengharapkan aku akan terpengaruh olehnya? Sial.<br>"Ayo," bisiknya.  
>"Apa?"<br>"Kita akan memperbaiki keadaan sekarang."  
>"Apa maksudmu? Keadaan apa? "<br>"Keadaanmu. Youngjae-ah, aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang."  
>"Oh." Rasanya tubuhku seperti terhempas kelantai yang dingin. Aku menahan napas.<br>"Itu kalau kau mau, maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."  
>"Kupikir kau tidak ingin bercinta karena kau terlihat kacau." Aku menelan kasar salivaku, mulutku terasa kering.<br>Dia memberikan senyum evil-nya, membuatku bergidik ngeri.  
>"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita akan melihatnya nanti. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Silakan, datang ke tempat tidurku. Anggap saja malam ini aku memberikanmu latihan dasar. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa ini bukan berarti aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu."<p>

Oh My Godness. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?  
>"Tapi aku tidak melakukan semua hal yang kau butuhkan dari daftar peraturaanmu." desahku<br>"Lupakan soal peraturan. Lupakan semua rincian yang ada dalam perjanjian hanya untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Lagi pula kau juga sudah terlanjur berada disini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang batasan dan hukuman. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu."

Dia memegang erat tanganku. Matanya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat. Aku memutuskan untuk membalas genggaman tangannya dan dia menarikku kedalam pelukkannya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Dia meraba tengkukku, meletakkan tangannya diwajahku lalu menarik daguku hingga aku bisa menatap kedua bola mata hazelnya.  
>"Kau sangat berani Youngjae-ah." bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."<p>

Kata-katanya membuat tubuhku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, lalu mengisap bibir bawahku.  
>"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," gumamnya dan dengan hati-hati ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahku. Aku mengerang dan dia tersenyum.<br>"Youngjae-ah, biarkan aku bercinta denganmu."  
>"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah sebabnya aku berada di sini. Senyumnya menunjukkan kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan meraih tanganku lalu menuntunku ke kamarnya.<br>Kamarnya sangat luas. Jendela kaca setinggi langit-langit menggambarkan pemandangan kota Gangnam yang menyala. Dinding putih dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidur berukuran super besar terbuat dari kayu berwarna silver seperti kayu apung. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah lukisan yang menakjubkan dari laut.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ini dia. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, dengan seorang Jung Daehyun. Nafasku tercekat dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Dia melepas jam tangannya dan menempatkannya di atas laci disebelah tempat tidur lalu melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih dan celana jeans. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rambut hitam kelam dan bola mata hazel itu bersinar layaknya berlian. Sungguh sangat mempesona.

"Aku akan menganggap saat ini kau tidak dalam keadaan mabuk."

Apa? Sial!  
>"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Dia membuka laci bagian atas dan mengambil sebuah kondom. Dia menatapku dengan saksama.<br>"Bersiaplah," gumamnya.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. "Kupikir kau tidak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di kamar pribadimu."  
>"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" bisiknya lirih.<br>Oh. Holy shit!  
>Dia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku dengan percaya diri, tubuhnya yang seksi, matanya yang menyala, membuat jantungku memompa darah dengan kencang ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasakan badanku memanas dan perutku terasa mual. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar diperutku. Dia berdiri dihadapanku, menatap tajam kearahku dengan manik hazelnya. He is so freaking hot!<br>"Mari kita lepas benda yang sangat mengganggu ini." ujarnya lembut seraya memegang kerah jaketku dan menanggalkannya perlahan dari bahuku. Dia menempatkan jaketku di sofa disamping tempat tidur.  
>"Apakah kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu, Youngjae-ah?" Bisiknya. Nafasku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dia menggapai wajahku dan mengusap pelan pipiku hingga ke dagu.<br>"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu?" ujarnya seraya membelai daguku.

Otot tubuhku menegang. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat hingga kuku ku memutih. Aku ingin menutup mataku, rapi aku terhipnotis oleh manik hazelnya yang menatapku tajam hingga aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Dia melumat bibirku. Bibirnya menuntutku untuk membalasnya. Daehyun mulai membuka kancing bajuku, sementara itu dia menempatkan ciumannya disekitar rahang, dagu dan sudut bibirku. Perlahan dia menanggalkan pakaianku satu per satu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia kembali menatapku yang kini dalam keadaan half naked menyisakan celana jeans yang menggantung ditubuhku. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.  
>"Youngjae-ah, kau memiliki kulit yang paling indah, putih dan sempurna. Aku ingin mencium setiap incinya."<p>

Nafasku kembali tercekat. Damn you, Jung Daehyun! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.

Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "Aku suka rambutmu. Sangat lembut," gumamnya dan kedua tangannya menangkap setiap sisi kepalaku. Dia kembali mencium bibirku. Ciumannya yang menuntut menyuruh lidahku untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Aku mengerang dan lidahnya memenuhi mulutku. Dia menempatkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku dan mengangkatku kedalam pelukan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya tetap mengelus surai hitamku dan yang lainnya bergerak ke bawah tulang belakangku. Tangannya mengelus punggungku dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Dia memegang pinggulku dan aku bisa merasakan kesejatiannya menegang diperutku.  
>Aku mengerang sekali lagi di dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tidak dapat mengontrol hormon liar yang memberontak didalam tubuhku. Aku mencengkeram lengan atasnya. Aku bisa merasakan otot bisepnya yang besar. Dia cukup kuat dan berotot. Aku dengan ragu-ragu menggerakkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan rambutnya. Holy shit! Rambutnya sangat halus dan lembut. Aku sedikit nakal, menarik surai hitamnya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang. Dia mendorongku ke tempat tidur hingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya berada diatasku, mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua kakinya. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menempatkan dan menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar pusar, kemudian dengan lembut menempatkan bibirnya dipinggulku.<p>

"Engghh~" erangku.  
>Aku melihatnya berlutut di depanku dan merasakan bibirnya menari disekitar perutku. Sangat tidak terduga dan membuat tubuhku kembali memanas. Tanganku meremas lembut surai hitamnya dan sedikit menariknya ketika aku mencoba untuk menenangkan napasku. Dia menatap ke arahku sangat lama dengan manik hazelnya. Tangannya menggapai dan melepas kancing celana jeansku dan dengan santai menarik ke bawah ritsleting celanaku. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak di bawah pinggangku, melepas celana jeans yang masih menggantung dipinggangku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya yang penuh dan seksi. Ugh. Aku benar-benar gila.<p>

Dia membungkukkan badannya ke depan, menempelkan hidungnya diantara selangkanganku. "Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu," gumamnya seraya menutup matanya. Aku bisa melihat kesenangan yang tampak pada wajahnya, dan aku hampir mengejang. Dia masih berlutut dan menggenggam kedua kakiku. Aku mengangkat tubuhku sekedar ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Aku terengah-engah, menginginkannya segera memasukki tubuhku. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan sekali lagi aku merasakan ia menjalankan lidahnya di sepanjang punggung kakiku dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sial. Aku mengerang. Aku merasa aku seperti orang yang sedang mengalami candu. Aku menjatuhkan kembali tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, merintih. Dan aku bisa mendengar tawa lembutnya.  
>"Oh, Youngjae, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" bisiknya seraya menatapku. "Kau sangat cantik, Yoo Youngjae. Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa berada di dalam tubuhmu."<br>Sialan. Dia berani menggodaku.  
>"Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau juga menikmati semua ini."<br>Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.  
>"Kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Tunjukkan padaku," bisiknya.<br>Aku menggeleng.  
>"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. "Bagaimana caramu memohon padaku untuk menyentuhmu lebih, aku ingin melihatnya."<br>Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.  
>"Shireo," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya heran, matanya menggelap, dan ia menggeleng tidak percaya.<br>"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti." Suaranya lembut, menantang dan mengancam. Dia membuka kancing celana jeansnya dan perlahan-lahan menarik celananya ke bawah, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari mataku. Dia membungkuk di atasku dan memegang masing-masing pergelangan kakiku, aku tersentak saat mengetahuinya merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Dia kembali melayangkan ciumannya diseluruh bagian tubuhku dan aku pun menggeliat tidak nyaman. I want him so badly!

"Engghhh~"

Shit! Aku tidak bisa menahan eranganku.  
>"Terus lagi," gumamnya dan kemudian ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku. Mendengus dan menjilat dengan rakus pintu hole-ku.<br>Sial! Aku tidak bisa diam. Aku meronta dibawah kungkungannya.  
>"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Youngjae-ah." Dia meninggalkan jejak ciuman di perutku dan lidahnya berputar disekitar pusarku. Kulitku terasa terbakar. Wajahku memerah dan aku menarik sprei di bawahku. Dia berbaring di sampingku dan tangannya mengarah keatas perutku, memelintir pelan nipple merah muda yang sudah mengeras.<p>

"Sangat bagus," bisiknya  
>Ibu jarinya kembali memelintir nipple merah muda itu. Aku mengerang, merasakan sensasi manis sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku basah. Oh shit! Bibirnya menyentuh nipple ku dan menggigitnya dengan pelan membuatku hampir mengejang.<br>"Mari kita lihat apakah aku dapat membuatmu klimaks seperti ini," bisiknya dan kembali menyesap nipple merah muda yang sudah mengeras itu.  
>"Oh, shit." Erangku. Tubuhku mengejang. Ia menarik bibirnya dari nipple-ku dan kembali meraup bibirku. Menyerap setiap teriakkan yang ku lontarkan kedalam mulutnya.<p>

"Enngghhhh...mmmppphhhh~"  
>Oh shit! Aku merasa itu sangat luar biasa. Dia menatap ke arahku, memperlihatkan senyum puas di wajahnya. Aku semakin waspada terhadapnya.<br>"Kau sangat sensitif," dia bernafas. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan itu, dan itu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan saat aku mengajarkannya padamu." Dia kembali menciumku.  
>Napasku masih terengah-engah. Kini tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggulku, mencari sesuatu diantara selangkanganku dan dia mendapatkannya. Oh Gosh. Jari panjangnya mulai mengocok kesejatianku yang sudah basah karena mengeluarkan precum.<p>

"Kau basah. Sial! Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang juga."

Ia kembali mengurut pelan batang kesejatianku, membuatku kembali mengerang, menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Ia mulai mempercepat temponya dibatang kesejatianku dan aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika ia menyodorkan jarinya kedalam hole-ku. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ketika ia menemukan titik sensitifku, aku menangis dan memohon padanya untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Dia mendorong jarinya kedalam hole-ku lebih keras. Aku mengerang.  
>Tiba-tiba, ia duduk bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya dan melepaskan celana boxer-nya, menampikan kesejatiannya yang sudah menegang. Oh shit! Kenapa miliknya lebih besar dari milikku?<p>

Ia mengambil kondom yang ia letakkan diatas nakas dan memasangnya. Ia menatapku seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.  
>"Jangan khawatir," ujarnya menenangkanku.<p>

Dia membungkuk, tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku, ia menatap tajam mataku.  
>"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanyanya lembut.<br>"Yes, please." aku memohon.  
>"Angkat kakimu ke atas," perintahnya lembut, dan aku menaatinya. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang, Yoo Youngjae," bisiknya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di depan hole-ku. "Ssshhhh...kau sangat sempit, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya dan dia menghantam telak hole-ku.<br>"Aarrgghhh!" Aku berteriak dan menangis karena merasakan sensasi aneh disana. Rasanya tubuhku seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Ini tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dia menatap ke arahku, menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya.  
>Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan napasnya terdengar berat. Dia mengerang. "Kau benar-benar sempit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"<br>Aku mengangguk meskipun aku masih merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri dengan kesejatiannya yang berukuran big size itu.  
>"Bergeraklah," ujarku setelah aku merasa lebih tenang.<p>

Dia kembali menggerakkan batang kesejatiannya didalam hole-ku dengan perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan batang kesejatiannya menyodok telak prostat-ku, membuatku kembali mengerang.

"Lebih?" Bisiknya.  
>"Y-yes," aku sulit bernapas. Dia melakukannya sekali lagi dan lagi.<br>Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dirinya. Oh, aku menginginkannya.  
>"Lagi?" Dia bernafas.<br>"Y-yes. Please." Aku memohon padanya  
>Dan dia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tidak berhenti. Dia menggeser badannya sehingga aku bisa merasakan berat badannya padaku dan ia berpegangan padaku. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, mengeluarkan lalu kembali memasukkan batang kesejatiannya didalam hole-ku. Dan sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk menyesuaikan dengan ritme-nya. Dia mempercepat tempo-nya. Aku kembali mengerang, dan dia menambah kecepatannya, tanpa ampun, dengan irama tanpa henti, dan aku mengikutinya. Dia menangkup kepalaku di antara kedua tangannya dan menciumku dengan kasar, giginya menarik bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan milikku kembali menegang. Batang kesejatianku mulai menegang saat ia memompa hole-ku terus dan terus. Aku melengkungkan punggungku. Oh my gosh, aku tidak tahu itu akan terasa seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan. Pikiranku kacau, aku menikmati setiap perlakuannya padaku, sensasi yang begitu menakjubkan, oh please. Aku kembali menegang.<p>

"Come with me, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku pun meledak saat aku mencapai klimaksku. Dan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya, aku bisa mendengar ia memanggil namaku, menyemburkan benihnya dengan keras didalam hole-ku.  
>Aku masih terengah-engah, berusaha untuk mengatur nafas, jantungku berdetak cepat, pikiranku kacau dan sangat liar. Wow, itu pengalaman yang luar biasa. Aku membuka mataku, dia menekan keningnya di keningku, matanya tertutup, napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya kemudian berkedip dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih berada didalam diriku, membungkuk dan mencium keningku dengan lembut kemudian perlahan-lahan menarik keluar batang kesejatiannya.<br>"Oohh." Aku meringis.  
>"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Daehyun saat ia berbaring di sampingku, bersandar pada satu siku lengannya. Dia menyibak rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.<br>"Kau bertanya apakah kau menyakitiku?"  
>Dia menyeringai. "Aku serius, kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya menatapku intens penuh selidik<p>

Aku berbaring di sampingnya, tulang-tulangku rasanya seperti jelly, tapi aku berusaha terlihat tenang dihadapannya. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang sangat kau inginkan. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.  
>"Kau menggigit bibirmu dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Aku menyeringai nakal ke arahnya. Dia tampak mempesona dengan rambut kusutnya dan mata hazelnya yang menatap tajam kearahku.<br>"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin sudah gila.

Dia menyeringai dan kembali mencumbui diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gaaaaahhhhh~ author ga tahan *nosebleed* *tutup hidung pake tisu*

.

Author udah ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

.

At last, MIND TO REVIEW?

.

KAMSAHABNIDA *deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 5

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

NB: Annyeong readernim. Maaf baru sempat update lagi coz author baru sibuk ini itu buat menyambut Christmas and New Year Eve kkkkkk. Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu dan memberikan kritik, saran dan lainnya *bow* Ok, selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruka17**

**Proudly Present**

**Fifty Shades of Grey ****（****Daejae Ver****）**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, hari itu masih gelap. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku sudah tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan merasa sangat sakit dibagian bokongku. Aku kembali teringat apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya. Pipiku kembali merona merah, ketika aku kembali membayangkan sentuhannya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan fantasi nakalku. Aku menengok kesamping. Daehyun tidak terlihat disana. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan kembali meringis. Shit! Bokongku sakit sekali. Yah, apa kalian tahu? Kurasa kalian sudah tahu bahwa daehyun sangat luar biasa jika berada diatas ranjang. Mungkin itu karena ia sudah berpengalaman sedangkan aku? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, menatap Cityscape yang tertampang dengan indah di depan ku. Lampu berwarna warni di antara gedung pencakar langit dan ada bisikan fajar dari timur. Pendengaranku menangkap samar-samar suara alunan music. Musik dengan irama melankolis dari sebuah piano terdengar sedih seperti ratapan tangis. "Human – Christina Perri," pikirku, tapi aku tidak yakin.  
>Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut lalu diam-diam aku menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tengah yang sangat besar. Aku melihat Daehyun duduk memainkan sebuah grand piano. Aku mendengarkan dan terhanyut dalam permainan pianonya yang indah. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih, seperti music yang dimainkannya. Permainnannya sungguh menakjubkan. Sekali lagi aku terpesona olehnya. Dia seperti seorang musisi. Dia duduk setengah telanjang, dengan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat lampu yang berdiri di samping piano. Di ruang yang besar itu, dengan cahaya minim, ia terlihat seperti buliran gelembung bercahaya yang tidak dapat disentuh dan kesepian.<br>Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik dengan musik yang dimainkannya. Aku terpesona menyaksikan jari-jarinya yang panjang terampil mempertemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts piano itu. Aku kemudian berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama itu telah membelai tubuhku. Aku terkesiap, teringat akan memori disaat ia menyentuh dan menekan seluruh tubuhku secara bersamaan

Daehyun mendongak. Mata hazelnya yang cerah dan sarat akan ekspresi itu tidak bisa ditebak.  
>"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."<br>Sebuah kerutan terukir didahinya.  
>"Gwenchana," gumamnya. Dia selesai bermain dan menempatkan tangannya di atas pahanya dengan elegan.<p>

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, dia memakai celana training yang menggantung dengan elegan di pinggulnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan jari-jari yang ia sisirkan pada rambutnya yang ringan dan lembut. Tenggorokan ku terasa kering. Aku terdiam, terpesona oleh pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Oh My Godness. Aku terpaku padanya. Bahu lebar, pinggung sempit dan otot perut yang menonjol. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan.  
>"Kau seharusnya berada di tempat tidur," dia mengingatkan.<br>"Apakah itu potongan lagu Human – Christina Perry?" tanyaku mengabaikannya.  
>Dia menatapku dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang didada bidangnya.<br>"Terdengar sangat indah, tapi juga sangat menyedihkan."  
>Mata hazelnya masih menatapku dengan tajam.<br>"Kembalilah ketempat tidur," ia memerintah. "Atau aku akan menghukummu di pagi hari."

Aku menelan kasar salivaku. "Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada di sana."  
>"Aku merasa sulit untuk tidur, dan aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," gumamnya. Aku tidak bisa memahami suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit sedih, tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Daehyun mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundakku dan dengan lembut mengajakku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur.<br>"Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano? Permainanmu sangat indah."  
>"Aku bermain piano sejak aku berumur enam tahun."<br>"Oh" Aku membayangkan seorang Jung Daehyun sebagai anak berumur enam tahun. Pikiranku memunculkan gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dengan mata hazel yang dapat mencairkan hatiku dengan alunan musik yang diamainkannya.  
>"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia bertanya ketika kami kembali ke ruangannya.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja." Yah, meskipun sebenarnya tidak, karena jujur saja rasa sakit dibokongku sangat menggangguku.  
>Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan mengangkatnya. Matanya terlihat intens saat ia memeriksa wajahku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menjangkau dan menjalankan jari-jariku mengusap segelintir rambut hitamnya.<br>"Naiklah ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan menemanimu." Ia melembutkan suara-Nya. Aku menjatuhkan tanganku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sedekat ini.  
>"Naiklah." ia memerintahkan lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia mengikutiku di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus lengannya di sekitar pinggangku. Dia mencium rambutku dengan lembut, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.<br>"Tidur, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya, dan aku menutup mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya matahari yang menusuk-nusuk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada aku yang terbaring diatas kasur empuk dengan selimut hangat. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja Daehyun sibuk karena dia seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama sehingga ia meninggalkanku sendiri pagi-pagi buta. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatap setumpuk pancake dan segelas susu yang tersedia diatas nakas. Aku menghampirinya dan tanpa ragu memotong pancake tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku kembali menatap nakas besar disamping tempat tidur. Ada setumpuk dokumen yang membuatku penasaran. Aku pun menggapainya dan membukanya.

PIP PIP PIP~

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati ponselku yang sedang berbunyi.

"Email dari Daehyun," gumamku dan dengan segera aku membukanya.

.

**From: Jung Daehyun**

**Hai cantik. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?**

**Maaf. Aku tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.**

.

Aku tersenyum membaca email darinya.

.

**From: Yoo Youngjae**

**Ne. Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk.**

.

Aku kembali mengulas senyum ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk kedalam ponselku.

.

**From : Jung Daehyun**

**Aku memberikan sebuah salinan dokumen diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Kau harus membacanya baik-baik.**

.

Kini aku menatap sebuah dokumen yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Seperti yang diperintahkannya, aku membaca dokumen itu dari awal hingga akhir dengan saksama. Holy Shit! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku menelan kasar salivaku, mulutku kering, dan aku mulai membacanya lagi. Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ini semua untuk keuntunganku? Seperti yang tertulis dalam dokumen ini. Tapi ini terlihat seperti mengeksplorasi sensualitasku. Heol~!

Aku kembali membaca dokumen ditanganku. Melayani dan mematuhi dalam segala hal? Semua Hal! Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Ini lebih dari sebuah perjanjian nikah, ah tidak, tidak ada kata taat dalam perjanjian nikah. Lalu apa maksudnya hanya tiga bulan? Apakah setelah itu ia akan menendangku jauh-jauh? Oh shit!

Aku membacanya kembali. Setiap akhir pekan aku harus bersamanya? Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temanku yang lainnya? Mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi dengannya untuk memberiku libur satu hari di akhir pekan bulan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali berpikir dan seketika terhenyak membaca lembar terakhir dokumen tersebut. Dia akan menjadi tuanku dan aku budaknya? Sialan! Aku bergidik membayangkan tubuhku dicambuk. Memukul mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk meskipun memalukan sekalipun. Dan diikat? Yah dia akan mengikat tanganku secara bersamaan. Terdengar seksi? Jadi mungkin itu tidak akan begitu buruk. Aku kembali menatap dokumen ditanganku. Dia tidak akan meminjamkan atau memberikanku ke dominan lain. Sialan. Kau pikir tubuhku ini apa Jung Daehyun! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku menyerahkan diriku pada dominan lainnya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku suka melihat mata hazelnya. Dia memiliki mata yang indah, menawan, cerdas, dalam dan gelap, dengan berbagai rahasia yang tidak terlihat. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya sangat konyol. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku meletakkan kepala ditanganku. Aku lelah. Terus terang otakku sangat lelah memikirkannya. Aku seperti sedang membaca lelucon buruk dipagi hari. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus mempertimbangkannya.

Aku pun bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, membiarkan semburan air hangat menyapu kulitku. Aku menatap bayangan diriku didinding kaca yang berembun. Aku terlihat sangat murahan. Bahkan aku terlihat tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur. Tapi aku mengelaknya mentah-mentah. Aku benar-benar sudah terikat olehnya.

Setelah selesai membasuh tubuhku, aku dengan sigap memakai pakaianku. Mencari ponsel dan tasku lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen yang lebih mirip hotel berbintang lima itu. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar Youngjae-ah," begitulah kira-kira perkataan Kyungsoo yang selalu diulang-ulangnya sejak ia melihat Youngjae pulang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mengetahui temannya tidak menanggapinya. Mungkin youngjae terlalu lelah, pikir kyungsoo. Ia pun pergi, lalu kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Youngjae-ah. Aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Jika kau lapar aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, meskipun ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan youngjae.

Ini lah keadaan youngjae didalam kamar. Ia tidur meringkuk dengan kedua lutut ditekuk dan kuku-kuku jari tangan yang digigit. Pandangan matanya kosong kearah jendela yang mempertontonkan cahaya bulan yang remang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah memikirkan kontrak yang sudah ditandatanganinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia pasti gila.

KRING~ KRING~

Youngjae menatap ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Jung Daehyun' disana. Ia mengigit bibirnya ragu.

KRING~ KRING~

Mungkin sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ponsel itu berbunyi. Tapi youngjae hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ponsel tersebut berhenti berbunyi, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah nomor tak dikenal masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Youngjae dengan ragu mengangkat panggilan masuk,"Yobeoseo?"

"Aku sekarang berdiri didepan rumahmu. Cepatlah kemari. Atau kau ingin melihatku mati kedinginan diluar sini." Ujar seseorang dengan suara berat yang dikenalnya.

Youngjae pun segera bangun dan berlari keluar untuk membukakkan pintu. Ia terdiam melihat sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan, tapi ego melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan.

"Daehyun hyung," lirihnya

Daehyun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen youngjae dengan celana flanel abu-abu dan kemeja linen putih yang sangat tipis. Apakah pria ini sudah gila? Ia pergi dengan pakaian setipis ini dalam cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Selamat malam, Youngjae-ah." Suaranya berat dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak membalas emailku dan teleponku."

Aku mengigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku terdiam. Melihatku yang hanya terdiam menatapnya, ia pun masuk kedalam apartemenku tanpa meminta persetujuanku dan menutup pintu apartemenku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam apartemenku.

"Aku penasaran dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Oh tidak! Aku menelan kasar salivaku. Aku melirik disekitarnya, merencanakan jalan keluar. Shit! Tidak ada jalan keluar kecuali pintu disampingnya dan jendela yang terletak cukup jauh.

Aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk lari dari sini.

"Ini sangat tenang dan damai," gumamnya.

Tidak. Tidak pada saat kau berada di sini.

Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawarku. Akhirnya egoku mengalah. Meskipun aku tetap berhati-hati dengan namja yang kini berdiri dihadapanku ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Youngjae-ah." Dia tersenyum miring dan menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas email dan panggilanku?

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku.

"Apakah kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sengaja?"

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, membebaskan bibirku yang tergigit. "Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menggigit bibirku," lirihku.

Ia menatap dalam kearahku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Sial. Tidak bisakah jantung ini berhenti sebentar? Dia sangat berisik. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, tapi sialnya aku terhimpit ke tembok. Aku tercekat ketika tangannya berhasil meraih rambutku dan menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya disekitar rambutku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Youngjae-ah. Jadi, apa kau sengaja menghindar dariku?" ujarnya lembut. Tangannya menyisir rambutku dan meyibak poniku kebelakang.

"Waegeurae?" Jari-jarinya mengusap telingaku dengan lembut. Ku mohon hentikan! Kau membuat tubuhku panas.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," bisikku.

"Berpikir tentang apa, Youngjae-ah?"

"Tentang dirimu."

Bibirnya melengkung dengan jejak senyum yang sungguh menawan. Jari-jarinya bergerak dari telingaku ke dagu. Mengusap lembut pipiku yang memerah.

"Kau terlalu lama untuk berpikir, Youngjae-ah."

Entah bagaimana ia bergerak, aku tidak tahu, dan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah membawaku kekamar ku dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dengan tubuhnya mengunci tubuhku. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menaruhnya diatas kepalaku, sedikit menekannya dan menahannya. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram wajahku dengan lembut dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Lidahnya bergerak lihai, mengeksplor semuanya didalam mulutku, mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah memilikinya. Dia menginginkan ku. Kurasa ini tidak aneh.

Dia berhenti menciumku, dan aku membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihatnya menatap intens kedua bola mataku. "Percayalah padaku Youngjae-ah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hitungan detik aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah menjadi keputusanku. Sialan kau Jung Daehyun!

Aku bisa melihatnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dasi berwarna silver. Dia bergerak begitu cepat. Dia mengikatkan dasinya dipergelangan tanganku secara bersama-sama, lalu mengikat ujung dasinya ke salah satu jeruji besi putih diatas kepalaku. Dia lalu memeriksa ikatan yang dibuatnya.

Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku terikat. Dia beranjak dari tubuhku dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap, wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang penuh kemenangan bercampur lega. "Itu lebih baik," gumamnya seraya tersenyum jahat.

Dia membungkuk dan mulai melepas kaos kaki yang kupakai. Oh tidak ... tidak ... kakiku.

"Tidak!" protesku, mencoba untuk menendang dia pergi.

Dia berhenti melepaskan kaos kakiku. "Jika kau memberontak seperti ini aku akan mengikat kakimu juga."

Sialan! Dan oh... apa yang dilakukannya? Dia juga menanggalkan celana jeansku dengan perlahan. Aku kembali mengigit bibirku. Sialan! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukku ini.

"Kau menggigit bibir itu, Youngjae-ah. Apakah kau tahu apa efeknya terhadapku?"

Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang di atas bibirku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Astaga. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku, berbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjangku sendiri.

Aku mengawasi seluruh gerakkannya yang sangat anggun dan membuatku mabuk. Perlahan-lahan dengan santai, ia melepas sepatu dan menanggalkan celananya, mengangkat bajunya keatas kepalanya. Aku meneguk kasar salivaku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku.

"Ku pikir kau telah melihat terlalu banyak," ia terkekeh licik.

Dia kembali duduk diatasku dan menarik kaos yang kukenakan, menggulungnya keatas leherku dan kemudian menariknya di atas kepalaku, menutup kedua mataku sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat mulut dan hidungku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pandanganku gelap.

Daehyun menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ini lebih baik." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya kebawah mencium bibirku dengan lembut sekilas.

"Aku haus. Ku rasa aku akan mengambil beberapa minuman."

Aku bisa merasakan berat tubuhnya yang berpindah kesamping. Haus katanya? Apa dia sedang mengambil minuman didapur?

Daehyun pun kembali kekamar. Aku bisa mendengar dentingan es yang bertabrakan dengan gelas kaca. Minuman jenis apa yang dibawanya? Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar dan menaruh gelas kaca diatas nakas disamping ranjang. Ia kembali merangkak keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuhku.

"Apakah kau haus, Youngjae-ah?" Ia bertanya, suaranya menggoda

"Ya," ujarku. Mulut ku tiba-tiba kering. Aku kembali mendengar denting es. Ia membungkuk dan menciumku, menuangkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya ke mulutku. Aku mengecapnya. Anggur putih. Sangat tidak terduga, membuat tenggorokanku panas meskipun rasanya dingin.

"Lebih?" Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. Anggurnya terasa lebih manis ketika berada di dalam mulutnya. Dia membungkuk dan memberikanku minuman seteguk lagi dari bibirnya. Oh, aku menginginkannya lagi.

Daehyun tersenyum puas. "Cukup. Aku tahu kapasitasmu untuk meminum minuman beralkohol."

Dia menggeser tubuhnya disampingku. Aku bisa merasakan miliknya menyentuh pinggulku. Oh shit! Aku ingin dia segera berada didalam diriku.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Ia bertanya, membuat pipiku semakin memerah, mungkin efek dari meminum anggur putih.

Dia bergerak kembali, membungkuk dan mencium bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya bongkahan es dibibirku dengan sedikit anggur yang meleleh. Dia perlahan-lahan menggerakan potongan es dimulutnya, mulai dari pangkal bibirku, menelusuri leherku, turun kedada bidangku hingga ke perut datarku. Ia memutar potongan es disekitar perutku hingga membuatnya basah seperti genangan air. Hal itu membuat tubuhku memanas. Wow, ini sungguh menakjubkan bagiku.

"Kau harus tetap diam," bisiknya. "Jika kau bergerak, aku akan menumpahkan anggur diseluruh tempat tidur."

Pinggulku otomatis melentur. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan kasur basah di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Itu pasti sangat mengganggu.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya disekitar dadaku. Ia mulai menghujaniku dengan ciumannya didadaku, mengulum kedua nipple merah mudaku secara bergantian, membuatku mengerang tertahan. Aku mencoba melawan tubuhku yang ingin berteriak, tapi sebagai hasilnya aku melengkungkan tubuhku keatas, membuatnya semakin dalam meraup nipple-ku.

"Apakah ini sangat menyenangkan?" Ia bernafas lalu meniupkan nafas hangatnya kesalah satu nipple-ku

Sialan. Dia berani menggodaku. Aku kembali mendengar denting es dan kemudian aku bisa merasakannya potongan es menjalar disekitar dadaku. Sial. Aku mengerang, berjuang untuk tidak bergerak seperti yang diperintahkannya. Shit! Ini manis, tapi ini sangat menyiksaku.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencapai klimaks."

"Oh ... tidak... tuan Jung...biarkan aku mencapai klimaksku." Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku gila.

Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Aku bisa merasakan potongan es diperutku mencair dan ia kembali menghujamiku dengan ciumannya disekitar perutku, menjilat perutku dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Semua itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku mengerang kecil.

"Oh, Youngjae-ah. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?

Aku terengah-engah. Aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada suara dan sentuhannya. Jari-jarinya kini menyelinap ke dalam celanaku, mengelus ereksiku. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha meredam eranganku, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup berhasil.

"Engghhh~"

Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa diam?

"Kau basah. Sebegitu cepatnya kau terangsang karena sentuhanku?" ujarnya dengan kata-kata frontal seraya menyunggingkan seringainya.

Ia lalu menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya kearah hole ku dan mendorong satu jarinya kedalam diriku. Aku terkesiap. Aku bisa merasakan jarinya bergerak dengan lembut didalam holeku. Tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan hanya menggerakkan jarinya disekitar hole ku. Dia sedang menggodaku ternyata. Sialan. Aku mengikuti pergerakan tangannya, sedikit memiringkan pinggulku dan mendorong tubuhku sehingga jemarinya bisa kembali memasuki lubang analku.

"Kau serakah," tegurnya dengan lembut, dan kini jemarinya bergerak cepat menumbuk prostat-ku.

Aku mengerang keras disaat jemarinya dengan lihai membuatku terbang hingga aku mencapai klimaksku dan menyemburkan lelehan sperma hangat. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku ketika aku mencapai klimaks pertamaku. Ini sunguh luar biasa.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengelus pipiku lalu menarik kaos yang menutupi mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang masuk dengan lembut. Kini aku bisa melihatnya. Aku sangat rindu untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," nafasku tersengal

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, jari-jarinya kembali bergerak didalam hole-ku, berputar-putar dan menekan. Tangannya yang lain meraih rambutku dan menempatkannya dibawah kepalaku. Lidahnya bergerak lihai didalam mulutku, mengikuti irama jemarinya yang bergerak didalam hole-ku. Kakiku kembali menegang. Shit! Apa aku akan kembali mencapai klimaks dengan cepat. Sial. Dia membuatku sangat frustasi. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin segera klimaks seperti ini. Aku ingin dia berada didalamku.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena kau tidak bisa diam. Apakah ini menyenangkan?" Ia bernafas di telingaku. Aku merengek, kelelahan, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku tidak berdaya dengan siksaan erotis ini.

"Kumohon..." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau memohon untuk apa Youngjae-ah?"

Aku menangis. Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa aku tersiksa. Ya, aku tersiksa tapi aku juga menikmatinya. Sial! Aku mulai gila. Atau mungkin aku sudah gila stadium akhir?

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," lirihku. Aku benar-benar membuang seluruh harga diriku.

Aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai. Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan dengan sangat lambat ia menarik celanaku, mempertontonkan batang kesejatianku yang menegang. Dia menatapku dan aku membalas tatapannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan boxer yang masih menggantung indah dipinggulnya, mempertontonkan miliknya yang berukuran lebih besar dari milikku. Dalam hitungan detik aku pun terpesona. Shit! Aku terlihat seperti pria tua hidung belang yang tidak sabar untuk menikmati hasil tangkapannya.

"Kau ingin aku bercinta denganmu Youngjae-ah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Fuck me Jung Daehyun."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya," ujarku cepat

Dia menatap ke arahku sebentar, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia meraih tubuhku dan membaliknya, masih dengan tangan terikat. Hal itu membuatku sedikit terkejut karena aku harus menahan berat badanku dengan kedua sikuku. Tangannya bergerak kearah bokongku, meremas bongkahan itu dengan lembut, membuat jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Ia mengarahkan kepala ereksinya ke lubang analku, menggeseknya perlahan untuk menggodaku.

"Engghhh~" aku menggigit bibirku. Sial. Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku?

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan batang kesejatiannya kedalam hole-ku. Shit! Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi itu semua hanya berlangsung sementara. Aku kini sudah sedikit terbiasa. Mungkin karena ini bukan yang pertama untukku setelah ia berhasil mengambil keperjakaanku waktu itu.

Daehyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorongnya, menghantam telak prostat-ku.

"Aahhhhaahhhh..."

Berbagai serangan datang bertubi-tubi, lagi dan lagi. Ia terus menghantam hole-ku tanpa ampun. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tapi dia tetap terus menumbuk hole-ku terus dan terus.

"Daehyun-ahhh," jeritku tertahan, menandakan bahwa aku kembali mencapai klimaksku. Tapi sialnya daehyun belum juga mencapai klimaksnya. Shit! Dia benar-benar monster.

"Ayo, Youngjae-ah, sekali lagi," ia menggeram dengan gerakkan tanpa henti didalam hole-ku, membuatku mau tidak mau kembali menegang. Luar biasa.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh kulit punggungku. Ia mulai mencium, menjilat dan menggigit pelan punggungku, membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat oleh segala perlakuannya terhadapku.

"Shit! Kau masih saja sempit, Youngjae-ah," ujarnya dengan sangat frontal.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku kembali menegang, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan temponya yang semakin cepat dan hole-ku mulai menghangat.

"Aahhh...Youngjae-ahhh," panggilnya ketika ia berhasil menyemburkan benih hangatnya didalam hole-ku.

"Daehyun-ahhh," aku pun mencapai klimaks ku kembali, bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Daehyun mencabut miliknya dari dalam hole-ku dan tubuhnya ambruk menindih tubuhku. "Hah~ hah~ ini sungguh menyenangkan," ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Apa kau juga menikmatinya?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini lebih dari menyenangkan. It's amazing.

Ia menggeser badannya, lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Aku terduduk menatapnya yang sedang merapikan diri. Sial. Dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan dandanan yang berantakkan. Ia menatapku dan kembali berjalan kearahku, mengusap pergelangan tanganku yang masih terikat.

"Apa ini sakit?" lirihnya. "Maaf."

Aku tersenyum dan menatap dalam kedua mata hazelnya. Ia lalu membuka ikatan dipergelangan tanganku dan memakaikan kembali bajuku. Aku melenturkan jari-jari ku dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku.

Daehyun kembali menatapku. "Jadi...apa kau masih ingin menghindariku?"

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin aku memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu mantan submission ku? Supaya ia bisa mengajarkanmu tentang apa yang belum kau ketahui."

Tunggu dulu. Dia bilang siapa? Mantan? Apakah dia sengaja ingin membuatku marah?

"Apakah kau sedang membuat sebuah lelucon?"

"Tidak, Youngjae-ah. Aku serius. Jadi...apakah kau setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Tidak!" bentakku

Dia terlihat bingung.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkanku pada salah satu mantanmu."

"Youngjae-ah, aku hanya-"

"Ku bilang tidak!" bentakku kembali

Dia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau cemburu?"

Aku terdiam. Pipiku memerah. Sial.

Daehyun tersenyum melihatku. "Baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Apakah kau tidak tidur disini?" ujarku dengan sedikit berbisik

"Tidak Youngjae-ah. Aku ada rapat besok pagi dan bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan pacar, budak, submission atau siapapun itu. Tapi pengecualian dihari Jumat dan Sabtu malam."

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku lelah. Pulanglah."

"Apa kau mengusirku?" ujarnya

Aku menghela nafas. Bukankah tadi dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan tidur disini? Lalu kenapa dia sekarang beranggapan bahwa aku mengusirnya? Dasar namja aneh.

"Bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting dipagi hari? Jadi segeralah pulang."

Dia tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Kita akan bertemu ditempat yang akan kutentukan untuk menanda tangani kontak kita."

Aku kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Dia kembali tersenyum, lalu meraih pipiku, menempelkan bibir hangatnya dibibirku. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Itu lah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia menarik bibirnya dari bibirku setelah ia berhasil mencumbui bibirku.

"Good night, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya seraya mencium keningku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*buru-buru lari*

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
